Black and White
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: Astral Mist and Dark Mist are orphans who couldn't befriend anyone because of their different-colored eyes. Astral was shy, frail, and clueless, While Dark was cold, violent, and anti-social. Yuma, Kotori, Rinko, Vector, Alit, Shark and Kaito make they're lives better just by going to school. And by "better", they mean "weirder". School Life AU, Contains OCs, Characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Let's be friends!

**Bam. Have an AU.**

**I read a lot of AU fics where Astral and Dark Mist are twins!**

**Also, Rinko will be the only OC here.**

**Enjoy! I own Rinko, But I do NOT own the Zexal cast!**

* * *

Dark Mist could care less if people were staring at him. Really. He could care less of what people think of him. He could care less if people find his mismatched eyes creepy or cool. Besides, His little brother Astral Mist had them too. It was the first day of Highschool. Astral was a 13 year old, 1st year student, while Dark was a 15 year old, 2nd year student. Why was Dark so cold to other people? Easy. He and Astral are orphans. When Dark was 2 Years old, His mother died while giving birth to his little brother. A year later, his father died in an accident. But he took care of Astral. Astral was the only person Dark was nice to. The siblings stopped by a classroom that read "First Year-A", Astral's classroom.

"Astral, if someone bullies you, tell Me, 'kay? I'll beat that person up." Dark reminds Astral. Dark was... the violent type, using violence to solve situations. Astral, however, can't even hurt a fly! He was even afraid of cats!

"Dark, Try to at LEAST make one friend for the school year." Astral tells Dark. Dark was anti-social for years already! Everytime someone mentions "Why don't you have friends?" or "Where are your parents?", Dark would scare them off with his glare. This was also the reason why people kept telling him to dress up as Batman for Halloween.

"...Astral..." Dark muttered. He decided to leave already. Astral's classmates were glaring at them already.

"Freak"

"Contact Lenses are NOT allowed on School!"

"I heard his brother sent someone to the hospital!"

"He doesn't have any friends"

Yup. Usually those were the things Astral heard through the years. Well first of all: They have no right to call someone a freak. They are all humans! Bones COVERED IN FLESH! Second: Those were NOT contact lenses! They were natural! He had One White Eye and One Gold Eye, While his brother had One Black Eye and One Gold Eye. Third: His brother didn't send someone to the hospital. Just the school clinic. But still: Dark beat up a person for throwing books at Astral! Fourth: Well, That's true. He didn't have any friends, Like Dark. Sighing, He looked for a seat where it was quiet.

"Hey kid! Over here!" A voice yelled. Astral turned around to see a Black haired boy with Red spikes. He wore a weird key around his neck. Also he had red eyes. Beside him was a girl with green hair, Hazel eyes, and a pink ribbon. And behind them, was A orange and yellow haired girl with a ponytail and Dark brown eyes. The boy went near Astral, while the two girls followed him.

"Hi! My name's Tsukumo Yuma! These are My friends Mizuki Kotori and Yutora Rinko!" Yuma said pointing his finger to the girls behind him. Astral froze. He didn't know what to do.

"What's your name?" Kotori asked calmly. She noticed how shy Astral might be. Especially when the whole class is gossiping about him already.

"Astral Mist." Astral answered shyly. He was literally running out of air to breathe. Yuma grabbed Astral's wrist and pulled him towards the seat close to the window.

"We'll be great friends, Astral!" Yuma said. "W-We are?" Astral stuttered. This was the first time he talked to someone his age!

'_Dark.. I wonder: Have you made a friend yet?"_ Astral thought. Hopefully, Dark won't get sent to the principal's office.

_At Class Second Year- A..._

Dark was already surrounded by girls. He didn't care. He even wrote a "Go Away!" sign on his notebook. Unfortunately, The girls won't leave him alone. Seriously, The classroom will explode in any second if the girls won't leave him alone.

"HEY!" A boy screamed.

"It's him!

"The scary guy!"

"Run away!"

Dark turned around to the boy who just saved his life. A blonde with strawberry-like hair headed towards them. Following him was a purple haired guy, A one with a weird-wing decoration on his hair, and the other one had gray hair that resembled cat ears.

"You okay? You looked annoyed." Kaito said. Dark just stared at the person.

"Yup. I don't like it when women follow Me. Or comment about My mismatched eyes." Dark said simply. He was starting a conversation with a person!

"Yeah. A lot of people here judge books by their covers." The gray-haired said, adjusting his glasses.

"We heard of you. You're the guy that protects his little sibling, right?" The blonde said. Dark just nodded.

"You are really good at protecting your sibling! My sibling went to the hospital once because she broke her foot." The purple-haired said.

"And mine fell of the stairs." The blonde added. "What's your name?" They all asked.

"Dark Mist. But I'm usually called '96' by people." Dark or "96" said.

"I'm Kaito Tenjo. These are Ryoga Kamishiro, Durbe Nasch, and Mizael Mizar." Kaito said. Dark, once again blinked.

For the first time, he was making friends.

* * *

**There you have it! Astral and Dark are orphans, and they befriend people for the first time!**

**See ya next chapter! Review if ya like! **


	2. Chapter 2: Turn that off NOW!

**Second Chapter, Here we go!**

**I don't own the Zexal Cast! I own Rinko Yutora.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

"Astral! A little help?" Yuma asked Astral. The 4 of them were in the library doing a little research, and since Astral was smart, he'll be helping the 3 in their homework. He already made a lot of friends: Tetsuo, Takashi, Cat-Chan, Tokunosuke, Vector or "Rei", Alit, Fuuya and Anna. They were nice people. They all had their unique personalities, hobbies and talents. Astral was glad to be in part of such a big group.

"Oh, Astral?" A voice echoed. Yuma, Astral, Kotori and Rinko turned to see a look alike of Astral.

"Onii-san?" Astral asks. Those people behind him... were they his friends? Dark's friends were also a group, like Yuma's. Well, except they are older than they are. Kaito, Ryouga, Rio, Mizael, Durbe, Gilag, Trey, Quattro and Quinton were his friends.

"You left this in My bag." Dark said, handing Astral a locket. Astral looked at it, before putting it back in his pocket. "Thank you, Aniki." Astral tells Dark. Dark smiles as he and his friends take their leave.

"... I'm dreaming, right?" Astral asks, pinching himself.

"No. It's good to see your brother happy! Rumors say he or you never smile." Yuma answers. He heard people say that Astral was a killer. Or they were cold. Yuma and his friends just see Astral as a misunderstood person. His eyes were from his late parents. He didn't want to wear contact lenses or get eye surgery. Astral didn't meet his mother or father even once.

"Anyway, let's go!" Rinko says, picking up her bag. Kotori places some of the books back to their shelves, before picking up her bag. The 4 of them leave the library.

Outside...

"Rei! Kick the ball here!" Alit yelled at Vector. Vector then passed the ball to Alit. It was Soccer. You needed to make your own team. So Yuma and his friends gathered up. They were Team #5.

"Tsukumo! Here's the ball!" Alit kicks the ball to Yuma. Yuma passes the ball to Tetsuo who passes it to Takashi, who passes it to Astral. Everything was going well until...

**BAM!**

Astral got hit in the head by a ball the other team was using. And by the looks of it, it wasn't an accident.

"Astral! Are you okay, Nya?!" Cathy asked. Unfortunately, Astral got by the ball.

"What was that for?!" Yuma yelled at the person who kicked the ball.

"It was an accident." They said, pretending to be innocent. Anna stepped forward.

"Do you idiots know who I am?!" Anna asked them harshly.

"Pfft. Yeah. Anna Kozuki." They answered easily. Anna glared at them.

"I'm also the one who protects the bullied people!" Anna adds. "And I protect the innocent citizens from the forces of evil!" Fuuya adds. Okay. Fuuya was... an Otaku.

"I saw that. And I didn't like it." A voice said.

Everyone turned around to see another mismatched eyed person. Except a second year. "Dark?" Yuma asks.

"Yup. You're My brother's friend right? Can you get an ice pack?" Dark asks Yuma. Yuma nods and heads straight to the clinic for an ice pack.

"And as for you. All of you in this team. Please pick up your ball. Don't kick it to anyone again or **I WILL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROATS**, understand?" Mizael orders the bullies. They gulped, nodded, picked up their ball and left.

Later...

"...What happened...?" Astral asks, rubbing his head. It hurt so badly. He saw beside him was Yuma, Kotori, Rinko and Rei. In front of him was Alit, Fuuya, Anna, Cathy and Tokunosuke. In his other side was Tetsuo and Takashi.

"Oh good. You're awake." Yuma says, relieved. "You have a nice house." Alit adds.

Astral turns around. It was his room. It was full of light colors such as light blue and light green. A picture of him and his brother was hanging. A desk full of books and papers was there. Also, plushies of Baby Tiragon, Kuribolt and Rainbow Kuriboh were there. Yup. This was his house.

"You got knocked out. Your brother bought you home. And since we're here, let's hang out!" Vector says happily.

"Where is Dark, anyway?" Astral asks.

"Downstairs with his friends. They said they were going to watch a movie. Rated M." Tokunosuke explains.

They stare at each other before dashing downstairs.

"**DARK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-OH MY GOSH!"**

**"WAAAAH! MY EYES!"**

**"THEY BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!"**

**"THROW AWAY THAT MOVIE! NOW!"**

* * *

**You guys probably knew what Dark and the 2nd Year Students were watching. :3**

**So Yuma, Astral and the rest of the first year students have a nosebleeding festival going on. Hehehehe.**

**Next Chapter: Astral gets nightmares about his parents. How does Dark comfort him?**


	3. Chapter 3: Negative Thoughts

**I got some reviews for this story. Thank you everyone!**

**(I guess this is more famous than "Blurred Memories".)**

**Enjoy! You know what I own and what I don't own!**

* * *

****That day went fine. If it wasn't for the ball hitting Astral it would be fine. Dark and his friends just finished watching that movie, and they had to clean up the room, since Astral and their friends had a nosebleeding festival. Oh well. It was time for dinner and they just finished their homework.

"What's for dinner?" Astral asked Dark. "Salad, Tuna, Rice Balls and Baked Potatoes." Dark replied simply. Astral turned back to the TV.

"An orphanage burned down in Domino City. 75 out of 200 Children survived the fire." The news reporter said. Astral turned off the TV and went upstairs.

"Something wrong?" Dark asked Astral. He did look like he was going to cry any minute. "I-I'm fine..." He sobbed. He marched up to his room and slammed the door. Dark then finally understood it: He and Astral lived in an orphanage. When Astral turned 10 and Dark turned 12, they lived on their own in an apartment. The Orphanage was kind enough to give them some money and furniture. So, every week, The Heartland Orphanage sends them their allowance. Honestly, Dark was the most helpful. He helped the staff with everything. So did his brother Astral.

_Flashback..._

_"Daddy? When is the new baby coming out of mommy's tummy?" 2 Year Old Dark asked his father. His father looked at him with a little smile._

_"I don't know sport. Oh, there's the doctor. Let's ask him, okay?" His father replied. Then, they heard of it. The terrible news. His Mom... couldn't make it... But the child did._

_"Daddy, This baby has your hair! But the hair is the same color as mommy." Dark answered looking at the baby outside of the infirmary._

_"Yes, Dark, But look! Like you it has Different Colored Eyes! With the other... being white." The Father replied to Dark. Dark then clenched the locket in his chest. "Daddy! Let's name him Astral!" Dark spoke up. Dark's Father tilted his head. "Why?". "Well, he reminds Me of stars for some reason... But it's a good name!" Dark replied. His father nodded._

_Astral Mist became the name of the baby._

_A year later..._

_Dark's father had to go to work, so he hired a babysitter. She was nice. She even thought him how to cook, clean, do laundry, and how to help someone or yourself when you're injured. The babysitter dropped the tray full of milk and cookies when she heard the news._

_"What's wrong?" Dark asked, holding a asleep Astral. The babysitter pointed to the TV screen. An accident... Caused his father to die. Dark cried. The babysitter cried. The baby Astral woke up, with a worried expression thinking "Why are you two crying...?"_

Yup. Dark remembered those days clearly. After his dad's death, they went straight to the orphanage, since the babysitter couldn't take care of them, she already had her own family that time. They spent years in the orphanage. Dark thought Astral how to speak and everything, But Dark grew violent. REALLY violent. Whenever someone hurts Astral, you know he's NOT going to forgive you.

"Astral! Dinner's ready." Dark yelled at Astral. A few minutes later, Astral came down, wiping his face.

"Have you been crying?" Dark asked. Astral, becoming startled, heads towards the bathroom to wash his face.

_That night..._

"Onii-San...! Onii-San...!" Muttering came out. Dark heard it. It was Astral!

Dark dashed towards Astral's room, finding it messed up. Fixing the plushies, stacking up the books and organizing the papers, he found Astral tossing the things closest to him. "Onii-San!" he screamed. Dark get it now! He was having a nightmare! Dark shook him, until Astral woke up.

"Onii-San... I'm sorry..." He muttered. Dark looked confused.

"Maybe... If I wasn't born... Mum would still be alive.." He muttered. Dark was surprised. When did Astral start having negative thoughts?

"Astral..." He muttered. He quickly left dialing his phone.

"Kaito? You have the numbers of our friends and Astral's friends, right?" Dark asked Kaito.

"Yeah...Why?" He asked, yawning. It was night of course.

"Meeting Tomorrow. We'll bee going to the beach this weekend." Dark replied.

* * *

**Well, that was short. And I'm evil. :D**

**Next Chapter: You guys thought everyone is already at the beach? Well, Kaito brings two new people to the beach!**

**Yup. The classic beach-like episode/chapter. Review if ya like!**


	4. Chapter 4: Naschy

**"Blurred Memories" will be on Hiatus.**

**I do NOT own Zexal, the only thing I own is "Rinko Yutora"**

**P.S: There will be a little PursuitShipping here. And maybe a little AccidentShipping.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The weekend was finally here! Dark packed everything they needed: Extra Clothes, An Umbrella, Swimming Trunks, A Towel and Sunscreen.

"Astral! Hurry up." Dark told his brother, who was still dressing up. Astral took his Dark Blue Cap and ran towards the door. Outside was Yuma, Kotori, Rinko, Shark, Kaito, Rio and Vector. "Morning Guys! The others are already waiting for us." Yuma exclaims. "The Arclights bought snacks, and the others too!" Vector adds, carrying some pool floaties.

"You can't swim, Rei?" Astral asks Vector, who smiles sheepishly.

"Errr... Yeah... How about you, Astral?" Vector asks Astral. "I can swim... a little." Astral grins. Vector gives Astral some pool floaties. The group then head towards the beach.

"Hey, Dark?" Yuma calls out to Dark. "What is it?"

"Why did you want all of us to come to the beach this weekend?" Yuma asks. Dark sighs.

"A few days ago, an orphanage burned down in Domino City. Astral has nightmares about our parents often, and he blames himself for our Mom's death." Dark explains. Yuma blinks.

"I see... So is that the reason he's too quiet today?" Yuma asks. Dark nods. They stop in front of Kaito's house.

"Wait here." Kaito says, before dashing inside. He comes out with a Blue-Haired boy and a White Robot.

"Guys, This is My little brother, Haruto, and this is our robot, Orbital 7." Kaito introduces his brother and robot to the group. Kotori stares at Haruto for a while.

"Heehee... He looks a little like Astral." Kotori giggles. Kaito and Dark turn to see their brothers.

Golden Eyes, Pale Skin and Blue Hair... They DO look alike.

"Nice to meet you!" Haruto says cheerfully. Kotori pats the boys head. The group then leave the Tenjo Household.

AT THE BEACH...

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! I CAN'T SWIM!" Vector screamed. Alit jumped to the water to drag his friend out. As they got to shore, Vector was still screaming like a lady. Vector's pool floaties had holes in them.

"...Stop screaming!" Mizael scolds Vector. "Your not a woman." Mizael adds. Rio throws a shoe at Mizael.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Mizael growls at Rio. "It's like you're saying: 'Women are weak'! We're not pretty decorations so stop comparing screaming people to women!" Rio answers Mizael. Mizael then sighed, accepting defeat. "Fine."

Yuma dragged Astral to the bathroom so they could wear their swimming trunks. Yuma's swimming trunks were black with the orange moons, while Astral's was light blue with green marks. Kotori and Rinko also wore their favorite swimsuits.

"Ryoga, you remembered our bet last week, right?" Rio grins at Shark. Shark sighs, pulling out something from his bag. It was a Shark Costume.

"Put it on. And swim!" Rio told her already nervous brother. "If I do this... will you stop putting peppers in My lunch?" Shark asks. Rio nods and grins evilly.

"Yup! I will also stop putting Onions in our dinner." Rio adds. Shark sighs and puts on the Shark costume.

"Yuma! What do you think of My swimsuit?" Kotori asks. Cathy then goes beside Kotori. "Yuma! My swimsuit is BETTER, right, nya?" Cathy asks. Kotori and Cathy argue. "It looks good you two..." Yuma says while sweatdropping. Anna then nervously goes near Fuuya. "Fu-Fuuya-Kun! How does My swimsuit l-look?" Anna asks. Fuuya thinks for a while "You look like the damsel-in-distress in Episode 12 of 'Esper Robin'!" Fuuya answers, recalling his favorite anime. Anna sighs. "H-How does she lo-look?" Anna asks again. "Pretty!" Fuuya answers. Anna punches him. "OH, SO YOU THINK ANIME GIRLS ARE PRETTIER THAN ME?!" Ana asks furiously. "Does Anna-San like Fuuya-Kun?" Vector asks. Rinko nods. "Since fourth grade."

Thomas (IV) then whistles at Rio. Shark punches him. "Don't forget that YOU were the cause I got in trouble 2 weeks ago!" Shark says. Thomas then grins. "Nice Ryoga Costume!" Thomas teases Shark. Rio giggles at the 2.

"Calm down, everyone. We've prepared some food." Chris says. He takes out 3 Baskets, Full of Rice Balls.

After Lunch...

"You paddle your feet. Like this." Alit shows Vector, who's trying to swim. Durbe then floats by. "Learning how to swim? You should read the book: How to Swim." Durbe says. Alit then raises an eyebrow. "Seriously, Dumon? You read even outdoors?" Alit asks. Durbe twitches. "Du-Dumon? W-When did you start calling Me that?" Durbe asks. Alit grins. "Or do you want Me to call you 'Nachos'?" Alit asks. Astral laughs, while hearing Durbe and Alit bicker.

A day in the beach might help him feel better.

* * *

**Okay, So everyone's relationship will be different.**

**Astral and Dark are siblings, Anna likes Fuuya (In this chapter, obviously), Durbe and Cathy are siblings (THE HAIR), Mizael and Kaito are cousins (I CAN EXPLAIN), Alit and Vector are Best Bros (Along with Girag), IV and Rio like each other (Shark doesn't let them date each other.), Takashi likes Cathy (DeterminationShipping) and so on. (I'll add more next chapter.)**

**Next Chapter: A new teacher is hired! But he seems to know the Mist Siblings...**

**Review if Ya like! **


	5. Chapter 5: Not Suspicious

**Chapter 5 is here!**

**I already planned things for Chapters 6 and 7.**

**Chapter 6 will be a PursuitShipping Chapter. A little Romantic/Comedy.**

**Chapter 7 will be sleepovers!**

**That's about it! Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Zexal. I own Rinko Yutora.**

* * *

The beach thing didn't really go well. Shark and Thomas broke their legs when they slipped on the bathroom, and Alit and Vector forgot to put on sunscreen. The four of them are in the same room in the hospital, Which is torture for the nurses. Why? Thomas and Shark kept arguing, Vector kept laughing nonstop and Alit kept flirting with the nurses.

At heartland academy, Astral was taking notes for Vector, while Yuma was taking notes for Alit. Rio took notes for Shark and Thomas, and Durbe or "Dumon" helped her with it. The group planned to visit the hospital after school.

"I heard there is gonna be a new teacher, today!" Tokunosuke said. "Hopefully, It's not a Female..." Anna thought. "What's his or her name?" Tetsuo and Takashi asked. "Eliphas. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl. It's a bisexual name." Rinko explained. Kotori then stood up. "I think the subject he's going to be teaching is... History?". "Or Home Economics, Nya." Cathy spoke up. "Do you guys think he's going to teach science?" Fuuya asks. "Maybe P.E" Yuma adds. "Or Math." Astral adds. "Class. Sit down." A male voice said. The person had blonde hair, with different colored eyes. A gold and green one. He was wearing a blue shirt, gray pants, and was holding 4 books. Beside him was the principal, Ena.

"Class! This is Sir Eliphas! He'll be teaching History. Be nice everyone!" Principal Ena says. She leaves the whole class.

"Class, My name is Eliphas, And as the principal said, I'll be teaching history. And I would also want to know who are the students in this class." Eliphas explains. He turns around to Takashi. "You there. Name?" He asks. "Takashi Todoroki." Takashi says. Eliphas then turns to Tokunosuke. "Name?"

"Tokunosuke Omoteura."

"Name?"

"Anna Kozuki."

"Name?"

"Katherine Nasch or I'm simply called 'Cathy' by everyone."

"Name?"

"Tetsuo Takeda."

"Name?"

"Nelson Andrews or 'Fuuya' sir."

"The two people that sit here. Where are they and what are their names?"

"Alit Arito and Vector Shingetsu or 'Rei' are their names sir."

"What about you? Name?"

"Rinko Yutora."

"Name?"

"Kotori Mizuki."

"Name?"

"Yuma Tsukumo."

"Name?"

"Astral Mist"

Eliphas froze when he heard the name. Why does the surname 'Mist' sound familiar? Eliphas then continued to ask the names of students.

After Class...

"Astral Mist? May I have a word with you?" Eliphas asks. Astral nods then follows him. "I'll see you later, guys." Astral tells Yuma. The two then head back to the classroom.

"Astral. Do you happen to have siblings?" Eliphas asks. Astral nods. "An older brother." "Where are your parents?" Eliphas asks. Astral sighs. "Dead." He says calmly. Eliphas was surprised by this. "Was your father's name 'Kuro'?" Eliphas asks. Astral nods. "Is the name of your mother 'Aiko'?" He asks. Astral nods again. "Why? Do you know them?" Astral asks. Eliphas shakes his head. "Never mind...".

After School, The group then went to the hospital to visit "The 4 Idiots." as Mizael would like to call them. Dark watched his brother eat pocky.

"Did something happen today?" Dark asks. Astral removes the pocky from his mouth.

"Just a New Teacher. His name is Eliphas." Astral says. Dark then freezes.

"Where have I heard that name before...?" Dark mumbles to himself.

* * *

**There! Done!**

**Next Chapter: Fuuya was forced by Kotori, Rinko, Cathy and Rio to go on a "Date" with Anna. Fuuya doesn't know what the heck a date is. The whole group then decided to spy on the two for a whole day! The Date between the Tsundere, Tomboyish Anna and The Dense Otaku Fuuya, begins!**

**Review if ya like!**


	6. Chapter 6: Anna is not an Anime Girl!

**PursuitShipping Chapter! Beware of Thomas' Cursing. (I CENSORED IT)**

**Rio and the others will have funny codenames. :D**

**I DO NOT OWN ZEXAL! The only one I own is the Orange-Haired Female that's first name start with an "R"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Ryoga. Do you know WHY your sister likes Me?" Thomas asks Shark. "No. Why?" Shark asks.

"Because F*** You. That's why." Thomas suddenly answers. Shark then tosses a book at him. "YOU SON OF A B****!" Shark angrily yells at Thomas. "Books are not for throwing." A voice said. The four of them turn around to see Durbe and the others. Kotori, Rio and Cathy were holding flowers, While Rinko and Anna were carrying a Tachyon Dragon Plushy, and Photon Dragon Plushy.

"Hey Bookworm." Thomas and Shark greeted. "YO, DUMON!" Vector and Alit greeted. Cathy then turns to her brother. "Dumon?" She asks. "Don't mind him." He says. Gilag, then puts down some of the food they brought from the market. "How are you guys?" Yuma asks. "This idiot cursed at Me." Shark and Thomas said, while pointing at each other. "I think the nurses like Me." Alit says. "They taped My mouth because they said I was 'Noisy.' and I was driving the patients insane." Vector explains. Fuuya then checks his clock. "My favorite anime starts in... 48 Hours!" Fuuya says. "I'll go buy some drinks." Fuuya says, as he left the room. The girls then stared at Anna, who was looking sad. "All he cares about is that Anime..." Anna mutters. Kotori and the other girls, excluding Anna, left, dragging Yuma, Astral and Rei with them.

"What are you guys doing?!" Yuma and Vector scream. "We're going to hook up Annya and Fuunya!" Cathy answers. The 7 then spy on Fuuya. "I'll handle this." Rio says. She goes near Fuuya. "Fuuya!".

"Rio-San? I was just going to buy some sodas."

"Look at this!" Rio shows Fuuya something... An Esper Robin Manga Book!

"Rio-San! Where did you buy that?! It was sold out!" Fuuuya asks, surprised.

"I can give you this! But can you do Me, Kotori, Cathy, Rinko, Yuma, Astral and Rei a Favor?" Rio asks sweetly.

"Sure, Rio-San! What is it?"Fuuya asks. Rio then snaps her fingers, Then Kotori, Cathy, Rinko, Yuma, Astral and Rei pop out.

"GO ON A DATE WITH ANNA!" They all said. "...Okay!" Fuuya answers. "Perfect! Later, When we go home, Walk her home, Then ask her for a date tomorrow at 3:00! We'll be watching you guys!" Rio answers. "If you do this successfully, You can get this Manga Book, Plus 5 Tickets for an Esper Robin Movie!" Rio says, holding tickets. "Why did you buy 5?" Rei asks. "I have no idea. Anyway, good luck!" Rio says, while the others follow her.

"Why are Me, Yuma and Vector involved?" Astral asks. "Because we need a lot of people to be watching them. Then, we'll send signals to each other and report how their date is going." Rinko answers. "Besides, You're the only guys we trust. And if Alit is with us, He'll probably do something like pop out of the bushes and play a violin." Kotori adds. Yuma, Astral and Vector then nod.

Great. Now they're involved with Women.

Later...

"Fu-Fuuya! I-I can walk home by myself!" Anna tells Fuuya. Fuuya did what he was told and bought Anna home. "Hey, Anna. Let's go on a date tomorrow!" Fuuya says. Anna blushes. "Ba-Ba-Baka! Wh-What're y-y-y-you s-s-s-s-s-saying?!" Anna stutters. Fuuya just blinks. "B-B-But if y-y-y-y-you w-w-w-w-want t-t-t-t-to, Then F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FINE! I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU WANT TO! I'M NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OR ANYTHING!" Anna spats. Rio, who was watching from afar giggles. "This is Ice Queen, Over. Otaku Robin managed to ask Tsundere Bazooka to a date, over." Rio tells her walkie-talkie.

"This is Little Bird, Over! Otaku Robin has a choice between going to the park, zoo, theme park and the mall, over!" Kotori says.

On top of a tree, was Cathy. "This is Nyan Cat, overnya! He's taking her to the Zoo and Theme Park, Overnya!" Cathy answers. As Fuuya left, Anna was left blushing. "Pyra 24, speaking. We have a problem. Over." Rinko says. On the other side was the 3 Boys, Yuma, Astral and Vector.

"This is Utopia 39, Original Number and Ray Shadows speaking! Fuuya has NO IDEA what a date is!" The three say, altogether. Rio freezes.

"WHAT?! OKAY, LITTLE BIRD, NYAN CAT, PYRA 24, UTOPIA 39, ORIGINAL NUMBER, AND RAY SHADOWS! MEETING AT TSUKUMO'S PLACE! NOW!" Rio orders everyone. They then head to Yuma's house.

"This is a DISASTER! Fuuya can't be romantic, since he has no idea what a date is!" Rio screams. "Keep it Down!" Akari yells.

"I have an idea." Astral says. Everyone turns to him. "Yuma, Do you have some earphones,a tiny microphone, and a few parts?" Astral asks. Yuma then takes them out. Astral then starts doing something... "Uh... Does anyone have a hair clip?" Astral asks. Kotori then gives him one.

"And... We're done!" Astral says. He then takes out a little earphone with a tiny microphone. "We can tell Fuuya everything using this." Astral says.

The Next Day...

Anna was sitting in the bench outside of the zoo. She wore an orange top with a red skirt. She wore striped socks, with black shoes. "That idiot..." Anna thought. "Anna! I'm not late, right?" A voice said. Fuuya! She turned around to see Fuuya wearing a Blue Shirt, with a yellow jacket. He wore gray pants, with brown shoes. He also wore a familiar looking cap.

"Thanks Astral. For letting Me use your cap to hide this earphone." Fuuya thought. Around the area was Rio and the group. Al of them wore a long jacket, with a fedora and shades. "Otaku Robin, Can you hear Me?" Rio said. "This is Otaku Robin! Anna just slapped Me, Over." Fuuya said. "What a Tsundere...".

"Anna, What animal do you want to see?" Fuuya asks. Anna thinks for awhile. "I don't know. You pick." Anna says. Fuuya gulps. "Calm down." Astral says. "Yuma recommends you guys see something simple first. Maybe Giraffes." Astral says. Fuuya nods. "Okay." He whispers.

"How about the giraffes?" Fuuya asks. "That's My favorite animal..." Anna mutters. The two then head to the giraffes. "Task 1: Take Anna to her favorite Animal, is Complete!" Rinko says happily. "Task 2: Bring her to the fishies, Nya!." Cathy says. "Fuuya-Kun! Bring Anna-San to the part of the zoo where the fishes are!" Vector tells Fuuya. "Anna. Let's go to the Aquarium!" Fuuya says. Anna nods and follows him. "Task 2 complete!" Rinko says, scraping "Task 2" of her list. "Task 3: Know what animal she hates most." Kotori reads. "Yuma! You know what people love and hate, right?" Kotori asks. Yuma nods. "Yup. She hates Garlic, Rain, Mud, Rabid Animals, Math, Bullies and... Monkeys!" Yuma answers. Astral grabs his phone. "Fuuya! Bring her to the monkeys! If she's afraid of them, calm her down! If they're bothering her, protect her!" Astral answers. "Anna. Let's go to the monkeys!" Fuuya says. Anna freezes. "I hate them." She answers dryly. Fuuya drags her anyway. During that time with the monkeys, Anna would hide behind Fuuya, And after realizing what she did, She punched him. "I-i-i-i-i-i-i-it's not like I'm afraid of them or anything!" Anna stutters. "Task 3, Complete."

Meanwhile, At the Mist Residence...

Dark was watching TV. His brother and the others were on a "mission", But he nodded anyway. At least he was getting over his shyness. The doorbell rang. Dark opened the door to see...

"You." Dark says dryly.

"Look. I know you hate Me. But I wish to talk to you."

"And why is that?" Dark asks.

"About your brother. He seems to be a social person. Which is good."

"And?" Dark asks.

"Have you told him yet?"

Dark blinked for a while before saying "No."

"If he finds out. I think he'll understand. He has friends."

"NO means NO. It'll hurt him if he finds out. He might not want to leave his bedroom." Dark answers

"But Dark..."

"GO AWAY. He's with his friends right now. I don't want to ruin his good mood." Dark says. "End of conversation. Period."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Dark replies. He closes the door and shuts down the TV.

This is a Disaster...

Back With Anna and Fuuya...

"Anna? Are you afraid of heights?" Fuuya asks. Anna then shakes her head. "N-No! I ride a rocket to school, remember?!" Anna answers. 'Task 4' was take her to a theme park, and 'Task 5' was take her to a ferris wheel. "Fuuya! Task 6! Buy her something!" Astra tells Fuuya. "Like What?".

"A goldfish, Stuffed Animal, Cotton Candy or Popcorn." Rinko says. "I recommend Stuffed Toys if she's scared." Yuma says. "Or Cotton Candy if she's hungry." Vector adds. "Anna! I'll go buy something! What's your favorite color?" Fuuya asks. "...Reddish Pink." Anna answers. Fuuya then rushes off to buy a stuffed toy. He returns holding a Pink Stuffed Tanuki, Cotton Candy and a Pink Box. "Here you go, Anna!" Fuuya gives her the things he brought. Anna opens the bag to see A Bazooka Keychain!

"Fuuya..." Anna mutters. "Hold on a sec." Fuuya says, as he rushes to the bathroom. "Rio-San?".

"What is it?" Rio asks, through her phone.

Fuuya smiles a little. "Keep the manga book and tickets."

"...What?" Rio answers. "I'm having fun with Anna. I might ask her to go on a date with Me every weekend." Fuuya answers.

Outside was Rio, Kotori, Cathy, Rinko, Yuma, Astral and Vector. All of them had smiles on their faces. Rinko then rips her list of Tasks.

"Task 10: Make sure Anna and Fuuya have fun together. Bonus Task: Make Fuuya like Anna"

* * *

**Kinda corny to end it like that. But oh well!**

**Who was the person Dark was talking too? Try and guess!**

**Next Chapter: Cathy thinks the only thing her brother does is READ. She invites everyone for a sleepover!**

**Review if ya like!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kitty Siblings

**Meow.**

**So Cathy and Durbe are Siblings here!**

**Maybe hints of DeterminationShipping.**

**P.S: You know when I added everyone's relationship? Hehehehehe. Well, Alit is gonna be Ryoga and Rio's Cousin!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Zexal! I own Rinko Yutora.**

* * *

Cathy watched as her Brother read. "It's about Sherlock Holmes, Nya?" Cathy asked Durbe. Durbe nodded, Not taking his eyes off the book. Cathy sliced the fish's head off, Preparing for dinner. "Anything interesting that happened, Durbe?" Cathy asks. "Well... I think Dark is stressed about something. But that's not interesting. Just worrisome." Durbe explains. "How about you, Katherine? Anything Interesting?" Durbe asks his sister.

"Well, we've hooked up Annya and Fuunya. Though Annya is still Tsun." Cathy explains. "How about Takashi-Kun, Durbe? Did you see him today, Nya?" Cathy asks. "You like Todoroki? I thought you liked Tsukumo." Durbe asks. "I have a list of boys I like. About 10 of them. Takashi-Kun is #1! A few other boys you don't know, And Yumya is #8 or 9 I think." Cathy explains. "I see." Durbe says ending the conversation.

Cathy didn't like this. Her brother is always so absorbed with reading! They rarely talk, because Durbe is SUCH a bookworm! What to do... What to do... Suddenly A lightbulb appeared on top of Cathy's head.

"Durbe, Dinner! Eat now, Nya! And after dinner, Wear your PJs." Cathy explains. "It's just 6:00, Cat. Besides, It's a holiday tomorrow." Durbe explains. "I have a reason. Now eat!" Cathy scolds her brother. Durbe sighs and goes to eat with her.

After dinner...

Cathy stopped talking to the phone just as Her Brother came down, wearing his PJs. Cathy was preparing Nachos, Tacos, Popcorn and she even made Pizza!

"What's the occasion?" Durbe asks. Cathy then takes some sodas out of the fridge. "Sleepover." She answers. "Ah. So Kotori-San, Rinko-San, Anna-San, and Kamishiro-San are coming?" Durbe asks. Cathy grins. "Well, I kinds invited everyone. Even the guys, Nya." Cathy explains. Durbe drops his book. "What? Why?" He asks. Calmly.

"Well, No offense, Nya, But you're kinda like a Nerd. Besides, You can become more social, instead of talking to your friends in your fairytales." Cathy explains. Durbe adjusts his glasses. "Thanks, Katherine. But aren't they busy right now?" Durbe asks. Cathy opens the door. "Nope!"

Yuma was wearing a White and Red Shirt with Shorts, Astral was wearing Blue Striped PJs, With Dark wearing Violet Striped PJs, Kotori was wearing a Green Top that had bird patterns with a polka dot skirt, Rinko was wearing a Orange Shirt with a Yellow Skirt, Shark was wearing blue pajamas with Shark patterns, Rio was wearing a blue shirt and skirt with snowflake patterns, The Arclights wore matching pajamas, Thomas had Thunder Patterns, Chris had Raindrop Patterns, and for some reason, Michael had flower patterns in his. Vector wore orange pajamas with "HA!" patterns, Alit wore Red pajamas with fist patterns, Gilag wore green pajamas with tanuki patterns, Mizael wore yellow pajamas with dragon patterns (Tachyon) in them. Tetsuo wore his usual shirt, Tokunosuke wore pajamas that were in a size of a doll, Takashi (For the first time) wore blue pajamas with bugman patterns, Anna wore red pajamas with hearts while carrying the Tanuki Fuuya gave her, Fuuya was wearing Blue pajamas with Esper Robin shadow patterns, Kaito was wearing a white shirt and pants with suspenders, and Haruto was wearing plain blue pajamas.

"...Good Evening." Durbe simply said at the group. Cathy let them all in and she went to get the food she made. "Need any help?" Kotori and Rinko asks Cathy. "Kotori, Can you carry the popcorn and tacos? I'll carry the Pizza and Nachos, and Rinkyo? Can you carry the sodas?" Cathy asks. Kotori and Rinko nod then pick up the food. The three then head towards the living room.

"Durbe! Can you help the boys put their stuff in your room? The girls are staying in My room!" Cathy tells Durbe. Durbe leads everyone upstairs. "My room is kinda messy, but I'll clean it up." Durbe says calmly as always. "We'll help you clean up!" Yuma says, with Astral, Rei and Alit nodding. Durbe opens the door... an it's full of books. Shark looks at the room from top to bottom, then looks confused. "Does your sister even APPROVE of this?" Kaito asks Durbe. "She doesn't mind much." Durbe answers. He and the others pick up the books, arranging it. "We put this in the library." Durbe says. "You have a library?". Durbe leads them to his parent's room, and it had a shelf for books. Durbe places them all back.

"Our parents are in another country. It gives us free access to use this library whenever we want." Durbe explains.

Meanwhile at the Girls room...

"Nyan. While Durbe's room is full of books, mine is full of cat themed things." Cathy explains. They all sweatdrop an say "We can see that...".

"Cathy-Chan, Why did you invite us to a sleepover?" Rio asks Cathy. Cathy sighs. "Cause My brother is ALWAYS reading! Even when he is with us, He still reads! Remember when we went to the beach?" Cathy reminds them. Kotori sighs. "Maybe your brother finds something in books. Like you, You find Takashi attractive, and we don't know why." Kotori jokes. "Like what?" Cathy asks. "It's not like he can talk to Snow White or Cinderella or something." Cathy adds. She checks her clock to see it's 9:30pm. She stands up, and shuffles through her shelves.

"Movie Night! Rio-nee, Can you please call My brother and the other guys? Tell them it's time for a movie, Nyan." Cathy tells Rio. Rio rushes to the guy's room.

Downstairs...

"This one is called 'Slendernyan". It's about a guy with pale skin and no face. Then he meets a blind girl, and the two became friends, Nya." Cathy explains. "It's called 'Slenderman', Katherine." Durbe corrects her. "This movie can be a little scary. Here, Have some pillows." Durbe says. A few hours of screaming a shrieking went by. Cathy was hissing like a cat, while Durbe just got surprised a little.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed. Durbe just said: "Whoa."

"That was a good movie, Nyan." Cathy said, shivering. Haruto, Astral, Rio and Trey were still shivering. "N-ni-ni-nii-san, That w-w-w-w-was scary, r-r-r-r-r-r-right?" Haruto says. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-they don't exist, right, Dark?" Astral stutters. "Hehehehehe... I be-be-be-bet your scared now, Ryoga...!" Rio mocks Shark. "R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rio-san! Th-th-th-th-this is no t-t-t-t-t-t-time to be teasing people!" Trey replies to Rio.

Durbe giggles at this which makes Cathy smile.

Finally, He's being happy about something other than reading.

* * *

**There! Done!**

**Next Chapter: Dark VS. Eliphas!**

**Review if ya like!**


	8. Chapter 8: THIS IS WAR!

**Thanks to "Durbe-The-Barian" (The user, Not the actual Barian.), I have some inspiration!**

**Here we have a Dark Mist VS. Eliphas! Also, The Mist siblings have a pet here!**

**Enjoy! I do not own Zexal! I own Rinko Yutora. And the Mist Sibling's Cat. And the Queen bee of the school.**

* * *

Yawning, Dark carried Astral home. The sleepover was fun, But it was 3:00 in the morning. They had school later. Dark Mist placed his asleep brother on his room. He went downstairs to make breakfast. It still bothered him. He talked to _Him _yesterday. He really hates him. He's not telling Astral about that. He's not going to scare him. He's already having nightmares about his parents. Sighing, He turns on the frying pan.

Upstairs, Astral sleeps soundly. He usually struggles to sleep after watching horror movies, but he was sleeping peacefully. His cat, Hope, licked his face, hoping for his master to wake up.

"Uh...Hope? I still need to sleep..." Astral groans. The yellowish cat meows before going down. Dark puts down a white bowl that says "Hope" and places a bowl of milk on the floor. He and Astral adopted this cat because Astral thought it would be a great idea, But Astral wanted to name it "Hope" for some reason. "Hope. Breakfast." Dark tells the cat. "And after you eat, can you wake up Astral?" Dark tells Hope. Hope meows and it rushes to eat it's breakfast. Dark then places a plate of onigiri on the table. "I wonder what's on the news?" Dark mumbles to himself as he turns on the TV. The cat burps then rushes upstairs.

"Nya. Nya. NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"H-Hope? *Yawwwwwnnnnn* What? Time to get up...? 'Kay then..." Astral yawns. He picks up the cat and pets it. He thinks about something for awhile."

"...I wonder why Sir Eliphas asked that about our parents...?" Astral thinks to himself.

"Astral! Breakfast!" Dark yells. "Coming, Ani!" Astral yells back. He wears his slippers and rushes downstairs.

Later...

"Astral! Dark!" Yuma yells at the siblings. He rushes towards them and gives Astral a pat.

"He seems to be getting along with Yuma. The person he gets along better the most is Yuma. Maybe I should tell him..." Dark thinks to himself. The three then rush to Heartland Academy. Rio then surprises the group with confetti.

"Uh... Rio? What's the occasion?" Dark asks. "Nothing. Just a grand welcome! It's been a month since you two moved in this school. So we wanted to surprise you!" Rio answers. "Well, See ya guys later." Dark tells Astral and Yuma. He and Astral then head towards the library. "Something bothering you, Dark?" Rio asks. "That new teacher... He wants to do something terrible to Astral." Dark says. Rio gasps. "Really?! Let's tell Principal Ena, now!" Rio panics. "No Rio! Look... Can you help Me spy on these guys?" Dark says. Rio blinks. "Why?" She asks. "We can't accuse Sir Eliphas just yet. We can get suspended. And I think your brother will kill Me if that happens." Dark explains. "I can't. But I know who can help you!" Rio says. "Who?" Dark asks. "Mizael Mizar."

At the library...

"I have to return these books today." Yuma tells Astral. Astral then nods and looks around the library. He sees a few girls gossiping about something.

"Look! His eyes are different in color! Weird, huh?"

"Do you think he's a ghost?"

"I don't get why he has friends."

Astral sighed. He didn't mind the gossips or insults ever since he became friends with Yuma. But he was feeling a little down today.

"It's not nice to just gossip about people without getting to know them first." A voice says. The girls turn around to see Rinko, Holding 5 thick books. "Unlike you people, I don't gossip about him. Besides, He's My friend. I wouldn't do that would I? Of course I wouldn't. Now get out of My sight, Or I'll send Cathy's Cats to attack you." Rinko says, irritated. "Oh yeah, Rinko has ALWAYS been like this when someone gossips about her friends." Yuma whispers. Astral gulps. She's scary...

"If it isn't the "Flame Goddess" of the school." A voice says. Everyone turns around to see a blonde girl. "Who's she?" Astral asks. "*Sigh* My group's rival's leader. She has her own group. Usually she calls us freaks. Oh yeah, Her name's 'Mika Inumi', The so-called popular girl of this school." Yuma explains. Behind the shelves were Dark, Mizael and Thomas. "Can I beat up women?" Dark asks.

"Oh. You. Look, Mika, I have NO idea why you despise My group. Is it because Mizael looks more feminine than you?" Rinko asks sarcastically. Dark and Thomas snicker. Mizael sighs.

"Or is it because Rio is the most popular girl in Class 2-A, The class that you can't 'invade' for some reason?" Rinko adds.

"Or you just despise Me because you lost to me at the cooking contest?" Rinko adds. Mika growls. "The judges there had NO SENSE of taste!" Mika growls. Rinko sighs. "Mika, For the LAST TIME, You are NOT supposed to add pineapples or chocolate syrup to curry!" Rinko spats. Everyone in the library snickers. "This isn't over, Yutora!" Mika says, as she and her group leave. "Cry me a river, build a bridge, Then throw some fishes." Rinko answers.

"...That was completely random..." Astral says. Sir Eliphas then rushes to the library. "Have you seen My 3 Students from Class 2-A? I think they dropped these..." Eliphas says, as he holds three bags. Oh shoot! They rushed to the library, that they dropped their bags!

"Sir! You have found My bag! I'll live!" Thomas randomly yells. Astral, Yuma and Rinko sweatdrop while Dark and Mizael sweatdrop.

"...Are you SURE your related to Chris Arclight?" Eliphas asks. Thomas grabs the bags from Eliphas, as he drags Mizael and Dark with him. "Call me crazy, But I did that so people won't think we are insane!" Thomas says. Mizael sighs. "Thanks. Now people think we need to go on a mental institute because we're friends with someone who is extremely HIGH." Mizael says. "Excuse Me!" Dark says, as he runs away from the two. "I need to have a word with Eliphas!" He says, running away from the two blondes. He caught up with Eliphas, who was alone at the gym.

"You." Dark says. Eliphas turns around, sighing.

"It's pretty safe to fight here." Eliphas says sarcastically.

"You know, I knew you wanted to reason with Me, But I didn't think you were SO desperate, You would move to Heartland Academy to become a teacher, and act like a nice person to My brother." Dark says. Eliphas sighs. "I know. But I'm worried. He's... Frail? I heard from this school's principal that he isn't really good at P.E, he doesn't show much emotion, Gets knocked out EVERYTIME he gets hit by something, He usually gets insulted at class, Extremely Smart and Calm, and is secretly depressed." Eliphas explains. "And I'm surprised you don't know HOW to act like a teacher. Usually when people fight, you put a stop to it, But instead, You watch Rinko and that mustard girl finish their fight, then step in." Dark adds.

"If you don't tell him, He might... get more depressed." Eliphas says.

"Are you saying there is a cure?" Dark asks.

"Yes. Just tell him, Help him move on, and be there for him when he need it." Eliphas says. Dark leaves the gym.

"I don't have time for this. Class is starting. Oh and by the way, I'm giving you a warning." Dark says.

"What?" Eliphas asks.

"Stay away from My brother. Oh, and stay away from Vector Shingetsu and Alit Arito. Those two will drive you insane."

* * *

**That's it!**

**This was more of a OC Vs. OC and Antagonist-in-the-anime Vs. The-secondary-protagonist's-father-figure-in-the-a nime**

**Next Chapter: Yuma and his family invite the Mist Siblings (And Hope) for dinner! Kazuma seems to be the person who knows how to deal with a Shy person and a overprotective sibling.**

**Review if ya like!**


	9. Chapter 9: Food Fight!

**New Chapter! I thanks "Durbe-The-Barian" for awesome ideas for the Barian's Pets. Also, I'm having a hard time deciding what pets Anna, Fuuya, Takashi, Tokunosuke and Takashi should have. Obviously, The Kamishiros will have a Fish and a Bird. :D**

**Today's Chapter: DINNER!**

**Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN ZEXAL! The only OC for this chapter is Hope, The Cat.**

* * *

It was 7:30pm and the Mist Siblings were heading to the Tsukumo residence. Why? Because Yuma thought inviting them for dinner will be a "asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl idea." Dark wasn't sure at first, But Yuma BEGGED him and Astral should go. It was like introducing your girlfriend/boyfriend to your parents! (No Homo intended.)

"This must be it." Dark thinks to himself. He, Astral and Hope, were standing in front of a house that looks futuristic and old school. They can also see a window on the top floor. Astral rings the doorbell, hoping that Yuma wasn't going to get overexcited.

Sadly, He was wrong.

"Hi Astral! Hi Dark! And this must be your Cat!" Yuma exclaims, as he tackles Astral. Dark sighs, and Hope purrs.

"Yuma, You should let them in." A female voice says. "Of course, Sis!" Yuma says, as he drags the siblings to the living room. A red-haired woman, holding a ballpen, goes near them.

"Hello. So you must be Astral Mist and Dark Mist. Nice to meet you. I'm Akari Tsukumo, Yuma's Older Sister." Akari introduces herself. "Our parents are upstairs with our grandma. I'll go get them. Watch some TV for awhile." Akari tells the siblings as she goes upstairs.

"My sister is a journalist. And My parents often go in adventures. My grandma stays at home helping My parents." Yuma tells them. Hope then starts meowing.

"I guess Hope now considers you a friend, Yuma." Astral chuckles. "Hope doesn't trust people that much. But he seems to trust you." Astral adds. Akari then comes down with 3 people. An Adult Man, An Adult Woman and an Elderly Lady.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad, Hey Grandma. These are My friends Astral, Dark and their cat, Hope." Yuma introduces the 3 to Kazuma, Mirai, and Haru.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mirai Tsukumo, this is My husband, Kazuma, and this is My Mother-In-Law, Haru." Mirai introduces herself sweetly. She kinda acts like Rio.

"Dinner is ALMOST ready! Yuma, Why don't you show them around?" Kazuma tells Yuma. "I'll pass." Dark says. "Akari! You should teach Dark a few things about journalism! He pays attention to the news everyday!" Yuma tells Akari. "Sure." Akari replies.

Upstairs...

"Hey, Astral? What's wrong with your brother?" Yuma asks Astral. "I don't know. Maybe it was the library trouble earlier." Astral replies simply. "Hey, Astral. You told Me you got your eyes from your mom, right?" Yuma asks again. Astral nods. "If your father had Gold Eyes, and your Mom had White Eyes, Where did Dark get his Black Eye?" Yuma asks. Astral pauses. "You know, I never did notice... Where DID he get his black colored eye?" Astral thinks for awhile.

"Dinner!" Haru yells. Yuma and Astral go down. Hope stays upstairs. "Hope is like Human. Once he eats and gets full, he won't eat anymore." Astral explains. "Cool!" Yuma exclaims.

Dinner was silent for the Mist Siblings. Dark kept thinking about his fight earlier with Eliphas, While Yuma and Astral think about where Dark got his Eye. Kazuma got bored. He sent a signal to Yuma. "Hey Astral... Get ready..." He whispers. "For what?" Astral asks.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Yuma throws some food at his dad, Who throws food at Akari. Akari then throws some food at Dark. Dark then throws some food back at Akari. Astral randomly throws food at Dark, who throws food at Yuma.

"Do you do this everyday?!" Dark asks. "Only when it's boring!" Kazuma replies. Astral laughs at this. Who knew having dinner with your best friend's family could be so fun?

"I'll never understand the youth." Haru says. "Or My children." Mirai jokes.

Later...

"Thanks for everything!" Astral tells the Tsukumo Family. "You can come back anytime you want!" Mirai says. Dark, Astral and Hope then walk home. "The food tasted good." Dark says. Astral laughs. "It... did... right... Onii-san...?" Astral mutters.

"Astral? What's wrong?" Dark asks.

Without a warning, Astral faints. "Astral? Astral?! ASTRAL!"

* * *

**SHORT.**

**Everything just went Little Busters Style!**

**Next Chapter: It's revealed what happened in the past between Eliphas and Dark! The Tsukumos and Yuma's group visit Astral at the hospital, and Dark reveals everything: Where he got his eye and everything about him and Eliphas.**

**If you watch Little Busters, and have already watched the "Haruka Saigusa and Kanata Futaki" Episode, This is pretty obvious.**

**Review if ya like!**


	10. Chapter 10: Like the Saigusa's?

**New Chapter!**

**Today's Chapter: Dark's Past! And as I said: Little Busters Style! This idea was from Little Busters!**

**I DO NOT OWN ZEXAL OR LITTLE BUSTERS! I own Rinko Yutora, Hope the Cat, Mika Inumi, Mia Caris and the Mist's Parents.**

**Enjoy!**

**Maybe a bit Drama...**

* * *

Yuma, His Friends and His Family rushed to the hospital as soon as they heard what happened. The doctors didn't know what's wrong with Astral. This terrified Dark...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! YOUR A DOCTOR! THIS IS YOUR JOB!" Dark yelled at the Doctor. The doctor tried his best to calm him down. "Um... Mr. Dark Mist? You should calm down. We'll try everything to know what's wrong with your brother..." The doctor said. "Also, Your friends are here. Should I let them in?" The doctor asks. Dark nods. "Sure." The doctor leaves.

Yuma, His family and the whole group came inside. Kotori and the girls were holding some flowers. Yuma watched as his friend sleep. "He must be picking up Mom's sickness..." Dark thinks to himself. "Hey Dark?" Yuma call out to him. "What is it?" He asks. "I know this isn't a good time to ask, but... Astral and I have been thinking: If Astral got his White Eye from the Mother, And You guys got your Gold Eyes from the Father, Where did you get the black eye?" Yuma asks. Dark freezes. "So you've noticed... Heh. I can see why your Astral's best friend, Yuma. But, I don't mind telling all of you." Dark sighs. "Fuuya, You watch Anime, right?" Dark asks. Fuuya nods. "Know an Anime called 'Little Busters', Fuuya?" Dark asks. Fuuya nods. "Yes. It's about an orphan who has narcolepsy." Fuuya explains. "Well... It's just like that..." Dark says. "I have... Two Moms..." Dark says. Everyone gasps. "B-but isn't that illegal?!" Rinko asks. Dark sighs. "...Family Tradition." He says.

"We always had this Family Tradition where One guy marries Two girls, or One girl marries Two guys. You get that." Dark says. "Well, Dad married Aika Ariko and Ruka Reiko. Ruka was My mother, while Aika was Astral's. After My Mom gave birth to Me, She suddenly went missing. Years later, Aika, or Astral's Mom, gave birth to Astral, but died. A year later, Kuro Mist, or our father, died. Ruka Reiko's whereabouts are still unknown. But if someone's missing for 7 or more years, They are legally dead." Dark explains. "Just like the Saigusa tradition*..." Fuuya mutters.

"Eliphas knew about this..." Dark says angrily. "Sensei did?!" Kotori gasps. Rio, Thomas and Mizael's eyes then went wide. "...Yesterday... You said he wanted to do something bad to Astral... What was it...?" The three ask. "This. Tell him this. If Astral found out about this... He'll be shocked." Dark says.

"Well... That's your history. How about You and Eliphas? How did you meet each other?" Rio asks.

"In the orphanage. He was a teenager. He knew about our family tradition. I told him to shut up about it." Dark explains.

"That escalated quickly, Nyan..." Cathy mutters. "...Can you guys keep everything I said a secret?" Dark asks. "Ruka's whereabouts are still unknown. But I think she's still alive. And if she is, I want her to explain it to Astral." Dark says. "With Aika and Kuro dead, Ruka must be worried about us..." Dark says. "Why do you call your parents by their names?" Mirai asks. "I... don't know... I have 2 Moms. I don't want anyone to get confused." Dark says.

Outside Astral's room was Mika Inumi. She had been listening to the entire conversation. "Oh...My...gosh..." She muttered. "I'll be going to the restroom." Rinko says, as she walks out. She closes the door tightly. "So, Mika? How nice of you to visit Astral and Dark." Rinko says dryly. Mika glares at her. "Yutora... I heard everything! If you want your friend's secret or reputation to be normal, you better give Me...".

"This locket?" Rinko asks, holding a Locket with a Fire Symbol.

"Yes! That locket! It's from My family!" Mika says. Rinko glares at her.

"Uh. No. It's not from your Family. It's from My dead friend's family." She says, recalling her deceased friend, Mia Caris.

"If she's not here anymore, Why do you still keep that locket?" Mika asks coldly.

"If your grandfather and grandmother aren't here anymore, Why do you still want to get this locket? Mia and her family died in an accident 2 years ago. According to her will, She wanted Me to have it. And if I were to die, I'll give this to Kotori, Cathy, Anna or Rio." Rinko says. "Mika, I know you still want to accomplish your family's goal, to protect your reputation. But, Mia didn't want that. She told Me, She wanted to pass this locket to her friends, and she didn't care if this ruined her reputation." Rinko explains. "Heh. But don't forget Yutora, I still know your past. And you real name." Mika replies.

"...I told the others I was going to the bathroom. Excuse Me, Inumi." Rinko says.

"Oh sure... Pyra."

* * *

_*The Saigusa Family Tradition was One Man married two wives or the other way around. This was from Little Busters._

**There! FINALLY!**

**So Kuro Mist, Dark and Astral's Dad, had a tradition** **where the Mist Family would do what the Saigusa family did. Also, Rinko has a past I'll be putting in Chapters 15, 16 or 17. And her name's not Rinko, It's Pyra. Yuma and his group of friends have SO MANY mysteries. Now that Astral and Dark's Past is here, A few chapters will be the normal days, Then it'll be Rinko's Past! Then Mizael's! Then Cathy's and Durbe's! And so much more!**

**Maybe I should change this to suspense or mystery...Nah.**

**Next Chapter: Ryoga has to plan for Rio's Birthday!**

**Review if Ya Like! **


	11. Chapter 11: Better then the original!

**I was a little cruel last chapter. Is Rika still alive or dead? NOBODY KNOOOOWS.**

**Today's Chapter: Happy Birthday, Rio!**

**I DO NOT OWN ZEXAL!**

**Ocs for this Chapter: Rinko, Mika (Mentioned), Mia (In Rinko's Imagination), Aika (In Astral's Dreams), Rika (In Dark's Dreams, Mentioned)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been weeks since that incident.

Nothing bad happened to Astral ever since. He remained as cheerful as ever. But a lot of changes happened. Dark was more quiet than usual, Rinko couldn't get her deceased friend, Mia, out of her head, and she had more arguments with Mika than usual. Astral sometimes dreamed about his mother Aika, and sometimes, Dark would dream about Rika.

Shark was in a rush, though.

"Dark! Kaito! Mizael! Durbe! Thomas! Chris! Michael!" Shark yelled at the group. "What's up?" Thomas asked. "Durbe! Can you distract Rio for Me?" Shark asks. "Why?" Durbe asks. "Today's Rio's Birthday! And I don't want Thomas getting near My sister!" Shark explains. "You guys! Could you help Me out later?!" Shark asks the others. They just nodded.

Alit, as the cousin of Ryoga and Rio, did the same. Rush to school, Ask his friends to help him an Ryoga for the Party, and invite some of Rio's Friends.

"Rio-San? We got her presents." Kotori says. "Yeah, I know you guys got presents, But we didn't have time to plan a party!" Alit says. Everyone sighs. "So... What should we do?" Yuma asks.

"Here's the list:

Helping Shark with the Theme- Thomas, Alit, Gilag

Balloons- Tokunosuke, Fuuya, Vector

Cake Baking- Kotori, Rinko, Cathy, Anna

Cake Decorating- Yuma, Astral, Mizael, Michael

Keeping things in order- Chris, Takashi

Guards- Tetsuo, Kaito, Dark

Decorations- Haruto, Orbital 7

Distracting Rio- Durbe

This is the list Ryoga gave Me." Alit explains. "So as you can see, The girls are baking the cake. Yuma, Astral, Mizael and Trey are decorating it, and so on..." Alit adds. "After school, we should rush to the Kamishiro's residence." Alit adds. "Hi Guys! What's up?" Rio appears and asks. Everyone jumps out of their seats. "NOTHING, RIO-SAN!" They scream out. They leave Rio confused.

"Aw. They must be having fun!" Rio pouts.

Later...

**THEME FOR THE PARTY**

"So... What theme should we use?" Shark asks. He checks the decorations for awhile. "We have a Fire, Fairy, Light, Dark, Earth, Ice, Water, Magician, Fiend and Dragon. Which one should we pick?" Thomas adds. "How about 'Fire'? She has a 'fiery' personality, also, everyone thinks she's 'hot', right?" Alit explains. Shark hits him in the head. "Moron." He mutters. "How about 'Fairy', 'Light', 'Dark', 'Earth' or 'Water', Ryoga?" Thomas asks. "Doesn't match... her personality." "How about 'Fiend' or 'Dragon', Shark? She's scary like a Fiend, and fearsome, like a Dragon." Gilag asks. "I would do that. But she'll kill Me. She has a cold persona- LET'S GO WITH ICE!" Shark exclaims.

**BALLOONS**

The balloons that were there were Blue and Purple, Rio's Favorite Colors. Tokunosuke, Fuuya and Vector picked them up. "...We only have a Few Balloons, Ura." Tokunosuke says. "Some round ones, Hotdog like ones... Ones shaped like a Penguin..." Fuuya observes. While the two were observing, Vector already got started."Hey, Rei. Can you- OH MY GOSH!" Fuuya exclaims. Vector already made a giant balloon! "It's done!" He says happily. Vector's spiky orange hair accidentally touched the balloon.

"Uh-Oh..."

**CAKE BAKING**

"Add flour first." Kotori says, as she puts 5 cups of flour into the large mixing bowl.

"Then eggs." Rinko says, Cracking them, and adding them to the flour.

"Don't forget about Milk, Nya!" Cathy says as she pours the milk.

"Then chocolate powder..." Anna adds. The girls add everything to the mixing bowl and mix it. "Vanilla Extract, Chocolate Syrup, More Milk..." Kotori mutters as she adds the ingredients. "Time for the second layer!" Anna exclaims.

**CAKE DECORATING**

"So... It's a Three-Layered cake?" Yuma observes. Astral picks up some Ice Cream, Mizael gets the frosting, While Trey had the candies.

"It's Ice Themed... So... Mizael, Add the Frosting first. The blue one." Astral tells him. Mizael adds the frosting to the cake. "I'll put on this vanilla ice cream..." Astral says, putting some Ice cream on the cake. "Trey? The sprinkles?" Yuma asks. "Sure!" Michael says, adding different colored sprinkles to the cake. "Yuma, Write something." Mizael tells Yuma.

"Happy Birthday, Queen of Ice: Rio Kamishiro. From your loyal subjects."

**ORGANIZERS**

"We got the theme done... and cake..." Chris says, checking some boxes off his list.

"To summarize: Everything's going so well!" Takashi says happily. Chris nods.

"I wonder how the Guards are..." He mutters.

**GUARDING**

Dark made a bored face as he kept staring at nothing. "Are you still worried about the incident?" Tetsuo asks. Dark nods. "Dark. It's been 3 weeks. I'm sure Astral doesn't know anything about it." Kaito says. "Other than that... Do you guys think Rika Reiko is is still alive?" Dark asks. "Maybe." Tetsuo says simply. "But... You did say when someone is missing for 7 years, they are legally dead... But something tells Me... She's still alive." Kaito explains. Dark sighs.

It would be a miracle if Rika was still alive, though.

**DECORATIONS**

"Orbital! You need to put the fake crystal shard there!" Haruto says to Orbital, pointing out the side of the room.

"H-Hai, Kai- I mean, Haruto-sama!" Orbital stutters. Haruto giggles. "Onii-San must scare you a lot huh, Orbital?"

**DISTRACTING**

"Durbe? Where are we going, anyway?" Rio asks Durbe, who covered her eyes with a blindfold. He was told to wait for his phone to ring. He sighed, thinking of an excuse.

"The Library. You're brother wants you to study." Durbe quickly lied. Rio puffed out her cheeks. "Ryoga can't tell Me what to do! Eeeeeeeeee! This is SO frustrating!" Rio complained. "Your brother cares about you, ya know." Durbe tells her. "How would you know?" Rio asks. "Dark cares about Astral, Kaito cares about Haruto, I care about Cathy. I know your brother cares for you." Durbe explains.

"Durbe! NOW!" A voice from Durbe's phone said... RYOGA?!

The curtains opened, Durbe took off Rio's blindfold and she saw Yuma, Astral, Kotori, Rinko and Vector on top of a stage.

"Happy Birthday, Rio! And to celebrate, Listen to us sing: Wonder Wings!"

_ Wandā Wingusu Tsureteyuku Yo_  
_Mabushisugiru Sekai e Teiku Ofu_

Rio recognized this song! It was one of her favorites!

_Unmei wo Kimeru Dyueru_  
_Saa Kimi no Kokoro Misete_

Rio paused. They sung it so well!

_Kotoba Ja Unmekirenai_  
_Kanjō ga Sugata Arawasu_

Rio hummed. She loved this song!  
_Itsumo Tonari de Onaji Yume Miteta_  
_Kimi to Ima_

Okay. That part sounded so sad. But still. She LOVED it!

_Oh Mukaiaukoto de_  
_Tsuridasu no sa Atarashī Mirai Shainingu Dorō_

Rio then looked around. Everyone was there! Did Ryoga... plan this?

_Wandā Wingusu Tsureteyuku Yo_  
_Tsunaida Te wa hodokanumama_

Rio looked as if she would cry any minute. Ryoga noticed this and smiled a little.

_Kattobingu! Taiyō yori_  
_Mabushisugiru Sekai e Teiku Ofu Tu Za Fyūchā_

Wait. "Kattobingu" wasn't in the lyrics. Yuma added it?!

As the song stopped, Yuma jumped to the sky, pulling Astral with him "KATTOBINGU DA, RIO!" They yelled together.

* * *

**Kinda boring to end it like this. Oh well! That song was "Wonder Wings", Zexal's 6th Opening! (Yes it has Kattobingu in the lyrics)**

**Next Chapter: Astral finds a photo album. He knows who Aika and Kuro are... But who is Rika? Dark then has to tell him the truth...**

**Review if ya like!**


	12. Chapter 12: Stupid Influences!

**Today's Chapter: Photo Flashbacks!**

**And I APOLOGIZE for repeating that mistake! What mistake. The Ruka or Rika mistake!**

**Anyway, Enjoy! I do not own Zexal!**

**OCs for this Chapter: Rinko Yutora, Mika Inumi, Ruka Reiko, Aika Ariko, Mia Caris and Hope the Cat!**

* * *

Kotori picked up the bandages that were in her room. Vector, Fuuya and Tokunosuke, got damaged because of the Balloon popping in contact of Vector's Spiky Hair. "You need a haircut." Kotori tells Vector. "NOOOO! I NEED MY HAIR TO STAY LIKE THIS!" Vector puts. "And why is that?" Kotori asks. "So I can look like that villain from that card-game anime!" Vector reasons. Kotori sighs. "It's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rinko says, picking up her bag. "Kotori, When I die, can you keep this locket?" Rinko asks. Kotori pauses. "W-What made you say t-that, Rin-Chan?" Kotori stutters. "Hmmmm... Just in case I die today." Rinko says. She leaves the Kamishiro's House. "What was that all about?" Vector asks. "No idea... I bet it has something to do with Mia-Chan..." Kotori mutters. Rinko went to the store to buy more curry powder, but unfortunately, she bumped into Mika.

"...Mika." Rinko greets dryly. Mika lets out a high-pitched laugh. "Rinko-Chan! How ARE you?" Mika greets sarcastically. Rinko sighs and gets some Chocolate Bars, Curry Powder, Sodas and some Cough Medicine. She bought the items and left the store. "Rinko Yutora! Don't tell me your AFRAID that your little friends might find out about everything and just... ABANDON YOU!" Mika insults Rinko. "Ya know, everytime you eavesdrop on us, I kinda notice... you're a stalker. I should report you to the police." Rinko says, picking up her phone. Mika gulps. "Or are you afraid of getting arrested?" Rinko asks. Mika growls and walks away. "...I wonder how Dark is..." Rinko thinks to herself.

Hopefully, If Astral finds out, He'll understand.

At the Mist residence...

"*Cough, Cough*, Hey Dark what's for dinner?" Astral asks Dark. "Well, Fish, Tomato Soup, Beef, Meatloaf, Rice, and Salad." Dark answers. Astral nods and turns on the TV. "Are you sick?" Dark asks Astral. "Nah. I'm just... Coughing." Astral answers. "If you feel sick, tell Me 'kay? Last time, you fainted! Remember?" Dark reminded Astral about the incident. "I literally have no idea what happened. I just felt sleepy, and woke up on the hospital." Astral replies. "Yeah, But it turns out you had a high fever!" Dark answers. "...Hey Dark, Have you seen the book I borrowed from Takashi?" Astral asks. "Yeah. It's upstairs." Dark answers. "I'm going to return it to him tomorrow. Call Me when it's dinner!" Astral says, as he rushes of to find the book. "Okay, Astral." Dark mutters.

Astral searched through the bookshelves, looking for Takashi's book. The book he borrowed was about Stars. As he found the book, he found a dusty box. Astral opens the box, to see a thick book. With the words "Ariko, Mist and Reiko", Astral was confused. He knew who "Mist" was, But who was "Ariko" and "Reiko"? Astral opened the book, to find papers in it.

"The Mist Family Had a Family Tradition, That One Man married Two Wives, or the other way around." Were the words Astral read. "...Like the Saigusa's?" Astral thought. He found some pictures. One was a Man with two women. The man had spiky brown hair with gold eyes, One of the women had Long straight Black hair with Black Eyes, and the other had short Light-Blue Hair with white eyes.

"Astral? Dinner's rea-" Dark paused as he saw Astral reading the book. "Oh no..." He muttered. Astral closed the book. He looked at Dark and said...

"This is a great story, Nii-San! Did Dad write this?" Astral asks cheerfully. Dark freezes. "Is My brother... THAT Clueless?" Dark thinks to himself.

"Uh... Yeah... Dad made that story..." Dark lies. Astral then shuffles through the pages. "So, The main characters are based off us?" Astral asks. Dark nods. "Cool! And what was it you wanted to say to Me?" Astral asks.

"Oh yeah, Dinner's ready." Dark replies. Astral dashes downstairs with Hope.

"...Vector and Alit MUST have turned him into an Idiot..." Dark thinks to himself.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I made everyone think Dark was just gonna reveal everything to Astral THAT easily! And this chapter is short!**

**Anyway, Next Chapter: Mizael Mizar loves Dragons. But before he moved into Heartland with his cousins, Kaito and Haruto, We take a look at his childhood!**

**Review if ya Like!**


	13. Chapter 13: Miza-Chan Part 1

**Today's Chapter: Mizael's Childhood. I added Durbe for the fun!**

**I think this is gonna take 2 Chapters.**

**Meh. Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Zexal! OCs for this Chapter: Rinko Yutora, Tachyon the Guinea Pig, Miza-Chan's Parents.**

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us!" Yuma said happily. He, Astral, Kotori, Rinko, Vector and Alit were at the park, But it started raining. When they passed by Mizael's house, Haruto invited them in. "No problem. Uncle Faker is busy, so Haruto snd Kaito visited Me today." Mizael explained. "Haruto, can you make some Hot Chocolate?" Mizael asked Haruto. Haruto nodded and went to the kitchen. "Kaito, You should make sure that Haruto becomes careful with the hot water." Mizael tells Kaito. Kaito dashes to the kitchen, hoping Haruto wouldn't set it on fire.

"I'm going to get more towels." Mizael said. Unknown to him, he dropped something. When he finally went upstairs, Alit and the others picked it up.

"...A hair clip that has a daisy?" Kotori observes. "It has glitter too." Vector chuckled. "I wonder why would Mizael have it." Rinko mumbles to herself. "Hey guys! I have an Idea!" Alit says. "What is it NOW?" groaned Astral. The last time Alit had an idea, he ended up on the hospital. Again.

"We should spy on Mizael! Ya know, To see if he has more of these." Alit explains. "I also heard from some students that Mizael bought some shoes. Girl shoes." Yuma says. Kotori giggles. "Well, if you think about it, He does look like a girl." Kotori giggled. "More feminine looking than Trey." Vector adds. The group then head towards Mizael's room, only to bump into Mizael's guinea pig, Tachyon. "Tachyon, get in here." Mizael said. He found Alit and the others outside his door. "...What is it?" Mizael asked. Kotori and Rinko showed him the Flower. Mizael stares at it, grabs it, and rushes to his room. "YOU DID NOT SEE ANYTHING!" Mizael shrieks. "Miza-chan! Why do you not want us to see your room?" Vector asks Mizael. Everyone freezes when they heard Vector call Mizael "Miza-Chan".

"M-Miza-Chan?! Ve-Vector! I WILL END YOU!" Mizael screams through his door. "Mizael, Why do you not want us to see your room? Is it full of Dragons?" Kotori asks. Mizael opens the door slightly. "...Yes." He mutters. "We won't make fun of you!" Yuma says. Mizael then decides to show Yuma, Astral, Kotori, Rinko, and "The 2 Idiots", his room.

It was yellow with dark blue. His shelf, desk and bed had Dragon plushies. The door to the bathroom has Dragon stickers, His walls had Dragon posters, and Dragon figures are on top of his desk. Alit opens the closet to see... a dress?! A yellow dress with sunflowers?!

Mizael shrieks as Alit examines the dress. He throws a water jug at him "Ow! WHAT DID I DO?!" Alit puts. Mizael throws more stuff at him. "DON'T TOUCH THAT DRESS!" Mizael shrieks. "Mizael. WHY do you have a dress?" Yuma asks. "Long story." Mizael says simply. "Can you tell us?" Astral asks. Mizael sighs. Yuma and the others helped him out once. (A guy hit on Mizael once, and since Mizael wanted revenge, Yuma and the others pranked the guy.). Might not be a bad idea to tell them about his childhood. "Fine." He sighed.

_6 Years ago..._

_Mizael walked around the village with his Guinea Pig, Tachyon. Mizael was wearing his usual attire: A yellow kimono and slippers. He had a wing-like thing on his head. Many people stared at him. Not liking the attention, Mizael picks up his pet, and walks away._

_"Excuse me?" A guy said. Mizael turned around to see a gray haired boy and a gray haired and a gray haired girl. They both had cat ears on their heads._

_"You dropped this, ma'am." The grey haired boy said, handing him his necklace. Mizael freezes. "Durbe! You are so rude! This person is a guy!" The girl screamed at her brother. 'Durbe' freezes and bows his head. "I'm really really really sorry, sir!" Dube said. "Um... You see, we're visitors. Our parents told us to go here to look for someone named 'Mizael'!" Durbe said. Mizael paused for awhile. Everytime someone mistook him for a girl, they would laugh, But these people seem to be ashamed for what they said. "It's okay... and I'm Mizael." Mizael said._

_Later, Durbe and his sister Cathy, were staying at the inn in the village. They came from "Heartland" and since it was summer vacation, they went to this village. Durbe was a smart student and the calmest one in his class, although he has an obsession with books. Cathy, his year-younger sister, liked animals, especially Cats. In fact, she has an obsession with them. She was great at cooking and sewing, but didn't had the highest scores in Math or History. Mizael liked the company of his new friends. They treat him like a guy, unlike the other children who treat him like a woman. However, summer can't last that long. Durbe and Cathy were only staying in a week. "Hey, Mizael?" Durbe called out to Mizael. Since Cathy was sleeping like a cat, Durbe wanted to go out for some fresh air. "What, Durbe?" Mizael asks Durbe. "When you turn High-School, Can you move into Heartland Academy?" Durbe asks. Mizael nods. "Sure, Durbe. My cousins live on Heartland City. They said I can go to Heartland whenever I want. But I didn't have a reason to. But now I do." Mizael says happily. Durbe and Mizael then high-five._

_"Friends Forever!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"No... This CAN'T be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Mizael said to himself. His screaming was enough for Dube and Cathy to rush in. "Miza-Nya? What's wrong?" Cathy asks a panicking Mizael. "Every end of Summer, This village would hold a little party." Mizael said. "We know. Our parents told us that we would be attending the party before we leave next week." Durbe says. "Yes. But My parents... Forced Me to go there in a dress!" Mizael says. Durbe and Cathy blink. "...And why?" Durbe asks. "Okay. My parents... kinda wanted a daughter. Even though I'm a guy, I look feminine. So everytime they talk to their friends, they keep saying: "This is our daughter, Miza-Chan!", Heck, I think they're genderblind!" Mizael rants. Cathy places her hand on his soldier. "Mizael... We overheard something last night, Nya..." Cathy mutters. "What is it?" Mizael asks. "Your parents and your grandparents were arguing. Your grandfather said he wanted you to remain yourself. Your grandmother then said, if you are a guy and you act like one, you should stick to it." Durbe explains. "However, Your parents said that they raised you to be a lady... And you should act like one!" Cathy adds sadly. Mizael then shudders. "What am I gonna do...?" He mumbles to himself. He heard footsteps heading towards his room. "You guys should hide! My parents don't like people visiting in this hour!" Mizael screams. Durbe and Cathy then leap out the window, thanks to Cathy's cat-skills. "Don't worry, Miza-nya. But I hope you don't mind us eavesdropping!" Cathy says. Mizael nods, as he opens the door to see his parents._

_"Mizael. Here's the dress!" Mizael's mother said happily. Mizael freezes. Taking a deep breath, He opens up his mouth. "Mother. Father. I will not attend this year's summer end party." Mizael says dryly. His parents freeze. "Miza-Chan? Why not?" His father asks. "I won't be going to any of these things, unless you treat me like a guy!" Mizael says loudly. The maids, servants and guards then came in inside the room, wondering what's going on._

_"Miza-Chan. You know how your mother and I did everything before you were born. Buy you girl clothes, stuff..." His father explains. "You should have waited until I was born! Being treated like a female is not right! I want to stay like a Male! I do not want to wear that dress to the party! I... I want to go see My cousins, Kaito and Haruto!" Mizael screams out. Durbe freezes when he hears the names "Kaito" and "Haruto"._

_Unfortunately, That didn't work._

* * *

**There! Done!**

**Next Chapter: Mizael, Durbe and Cathy attend the Summer End Party! Durbe and his sister need to leave soon... How does Mizael deal with this madness? By getting away from that village.**

**Don't ask why I wanted "Tachyon" to be a guinea pig. Shark and Rio have a fish who they named "Shark Drake" and Astral and Dark have a cat named "Aspiring Emperor, King of Wishes, Hope".**

**That's the reason why Mizael doesn't like being called "Miza-Chan".**

**Review if ya like!**


	14. Chapter 14: Miza-Chan Part 2

**I kinda changed the genre from "Friendship and Family" to "Friendship and Humor".**

**Today's Chapter: Miza-Chan's childhood story part 2! The Summer-End Party!**

**Enjoy! I do not own Zexal!**

**Ocs for this Chapter: Rinko Yutora, Tachyon Guinea Pig, Mizael's Parents and Mizael's Friend: Kiiro Nishizira**

* * *

_Mizael hated this._

_His parents forced him to go to the summer end party. Cathy and Durbe were there to help him with this... problem. About 15 guys have already hit on Mizael, before he scared them off with his Guinea Pig, Tachyon._

_It was a yellow dress with sunflowers. He wore yellow shoes with a hair clip attached to a daisy. Not only that, his parents put some red line make-up on his face. He now had red marks on his face. "I hate my life..." He thought to himself. Durbe wore a white shirt with a black vest and black pants. Cathy wore a gothic lolita dress with a cat tail. She and Durbe weren't wearing their glasses._

_"Durbe-nya? Did you bring some tissues?" Cathy asks Durbe. She and Mizael desperately wanted to get rid of those Red marks on his face. He already looked stupid. Durbe handed Cathy some wet tissues, so they could finally wipe those red marks. "Durbe, You guys are leaving tonight, right?" Mizael asked. Durbe nodded sadly. "Yeah. We really liked it here, Mizael." Durbe said sadly. "We're gunna miss you, nya." Cathy adds, wiping her tears from her eyes. The night went on. Over 25 guys have already hit on Mizael. Too bad they had to suffer Tachyon eating their fingers. Mizael watched as the car Durbe and Cathy were riding left. "...Miza-Chan?" A familiar voice said. He turned around to see it was only Kiiro, his friend. "...Hey, Kiiro." He said sadly. Kiiro seemed to be in a rushed. "Miza-Chan! Your uncle and cousin! They're here!" Kiiro said. "What?! Really?!" Mizael said loudly. "The maids in your house already told them what's going on. They think that your parents don't know how to take care of you, so they're bringing you to Heartland!" Kiiro explains. Mizael's eyes turned wide as he and Kiiro rushed into his house. "Kiiro! Help Me pack my things!" Mizael whispered loudly. He put everything on his big bag: A box full of cookies, 2 Bottles of water, money, some Guinea Pig food, hand sanitizer, extra clothes, a Dragon plush, and a map. He picked up everything and he placed Tachyon on his head, as he and Kiiro ran to the fields. They saw Dr. Faker with his son Kaito Tenjo. "Mizael! There you are!" Kaito said happily as he hugged his cousin. "Thank you very much, Nishizira." Kaito said. Kiiro smiles. "No problem. But you better hurry. Miza-chan's parents must have noticed his stuff is gone already!" Kiiro says. Kaito nods as he and Mizael get into the car. Dr. Faker starts the engine and leaves. Kiiro smiles._

_"Take care, Miza-Chan!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_TRAFFIC. Mizael and Kaito were already bored. The stupid traffic took 3 hours! Mizael just told Kaito about his summer: He met Durbe Nasch and Katherine Nasch. He was surprised that Kaito knew who they are. Kaito said that Durbe was a part of his group of friends. "So, Mizael. Since you'll be living with us from now on, We should enroll you to Heartland Academy." Dr. Faker said. Mizael took a look of the cars outside, until he saw a blue car. That looks like..._

_Mizael opened his window and waved his hand to the blue car. "DORUBE! CAT-CHAAAAAAN!"_

_The windows of the Car opened, and two human-cat's heads popped out. Durbe looked as if he was going to faint, while Cathy had tears of joy. The radio started making gargling noises._

_"We have news: A couple has lost their child. The couple's names are Kimidori Mizar and Midori Mizar. After the Barian Village's 'Summer End Party', They're daughter, Miza, seems to have gone missing." The news reporter said. Faker shut down the radio as he saw Mizael's frustrated face._

_"They were genderlind... They forgot My name is Mizael... And I'm a guy..." Mizael mumbles to himself. Kaito pats him on the back._

_"You will be Miza-Chan to them... But to us, You're Mizael!_

"That's about it, guys." Mizael said, ending his story. Yuma, Astral and Kotori looked like they were going to cry, Rinko, Alit and Vector then thought about the name "Miza-Chan".

"Mizael, do you think they are still looking for you?" Yuma asks. Mizael shakes his head.

"Nah. That probably thought them a lesson: My name is Mizael, The Dragon Master, and not Miza-Chan, The sunflower princess."

* * *

**I was LAZY to think of a name for the village! **

**I'm adding to many OCs on this story! And I told everyone the only OC will be Rinko! *Sigh***

**Next Chapter: In the library a girl named Sei (A real character! Not an OC) is looking for something. When the shelves are knocked down and she's about to get squashed by them... Astral saves her life! She is now in LOVE with Astral, and she wants to give him something in thanks for saving her life. But what? That's when "Rio's Love Lab" appears! (I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I THOUGHT OF A SUPPORTING CHARACTER WHO IS BARELY SEEN IN A SHOW, IS IN LOVE WITH ASTRAL.)**

***Sigh* Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Review if ya like! **


	15. Chapter 15: Love Lab

**New Chapter!**

**Today's Chapter: Rio made a Club that is called "Love Lab"! First mission: Help Sei with her crush!**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Ocs for this Chapter: Rinko Yutora and Mika Inumi**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sei, Let's go to the mall later!" Saichi said happily. "Kotori's helping her friends in a club. So let's go buy some new clothes! There is a sale, today!" Saichi adds. Sei closes the book she was reading and picks up her bag. "Sure, Saichi. I'll just return this to the library." Sei says. She and Saichi rush out of the classroom labeled "Class 1-B". Along the way, They see Dark walking with Astral. "I'll be hanging out with Shark and the others today. You're going to be okay by yourself, right?" Dark asks. Astral nods. "Of course! Don't you have any faith in me?" Astral asks. Dark sighs, patting Astral's head. "I have faith in you, Astral. But I don't want you to faint again!" Dark says. Astral pouts. "Nii-san! That was a month ago!" He screams. "*Sigh* Anyway, See ya later tonight." Dark says as he and Astral go separate directions. "Who was that?" Saichi asks. "Those are the Mist Siblings. They just transfered 2 months ago, but the rumors about them are spreading really fast." Sei explains. "They say that the younger is emotionless and the older is heartless." Sei adds. "But he seems to get along with Kotori and the others." Saichi mutters. The two head to the library.

In the library, Only a few students seem to be there. Yuma, Astral, Vector and Alit were at one table. Sei and Saichi passed them (They hoped that Vector wouldn't laugh maniacally again.) and as they were passing, A first year student and a third year student were fighting. The older pushed the younger towards a shelf, knocking it over.

"Sei! Look out!" Saichi screams. Sei closes her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't get injured or die. But something pushed her out of the way. The shelves collapse on each other, but no students were harmed. Good. Sei opens her eyes to see the person who pushed her out of the way. Astral Mist.

"Are you okay?" Astral asks. Sei nods shyly. The rumors she heard were fake? She thought that Astral was not the kind of person that'll save someone!

"I'm okay..." She mutters. Yuma, Vector and Alit rush to the scene.

"Astral! Sei! Are you guys injured?!" Yuma asks. Astral stands up, though his clothes are kinda dusty. "I'm fine Yuma! How about those two? They were fighting!" Astral says, pointing to the two students, who were still fighting. Now, They were blaming each other that the other one was the cause of Sei nearly getting squished.

"YOU TWO! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!" A voice said. It was Sir Eliphas said. Yuma, Alit and Vector froze. A month ago, Dark explained that Eliphas barely knew how to act like a teacher. But why is he acting so responsible right now?!

"Are you okay, young lady?" Eliphas asks Sei, who nods. ELiphas turns to Astral. "Astral Mist, I thank you for saving this girl." Eliphas says. Astral smiles and helps Sei stand up. "Th-Thank you for saving Me...! As-Asu-Kun!" Sei mutters. Astral blinks thinking of the nickname "Asu-Kun". Yuma, Astral, Vector and Alit leave the library. "Dude, Let's go the park!" Alit says. "Ya know, Just US guys! The girls had their fun, so it's our turn!" Vector adds. Yuma and Astral chuckle as they were heading outside the school.

"Sei...? What's wrong?" Saichi asks.

"Saichi, I just found the love of My life."

Later...

"I know it's right... here!" Saichi says as she and Sei scanned through the hallway. They heard that there is a club that helps you with Love stuff. It was called "Love Lab". Sei and Saichi opened the door to see Rio in a purple gown with crystals, Anna in a red wedding dress, Cathy in her Gothic Lolita dress without her glasses, Rinko in a orange cheerleader outfit with yellow pom-poms, and Kotori in a green dress, with flowers and white ribbons.

"Welcome to Love Lab!" They said altogether. "The club that helps you with your Love Life!" they add.

Sei and Saichi went to the Sign-Up sheet, to sign Sei's Name. "Client 1: S-e-i J-e-n, F-i-r-s-t Y-e-a-r, C-l-a-s-s 1-B"

"Welcome Sei Jen and Saichi Summer! What can we do for you?" Rio asks.

"Well, Sei here is in love with your friend, Since he saved her fro getting squished by bookshelves." Saichi explains.

"And who might that be? Yuma? Alit? Shark? Trey? Durbe?" Kotori asks.

"Hopefully it's not Fuunya since he's taken..." Cathy thinks to herself.

"His name was Astral Mist. Ya know, Blue Hair, Gold and White Eyes, and pale skin." Sei explains. Rinko giggles to herself. "Finally! Now Astral doesn't have to deal with Mika's crap anymore!" Rinko says relieved. "What do you mean?" Anna asks. "She told Me, If Astral had a secret admirer, She'll stop killing people with her terrible cooking! She'll also stop putting gum in Yuma, Astral, Vector and Ali's desks!"Rinko says. Anna sweatdrops. "Okay..., Now Sei, If you must know, Astral is easy to befriend." Kotori says. "Uh... Kotori? If you guys don't mind... I want to know more about him..." Sei asks. Kotori nods as she and Rio take out a folder with the label "Student Number 23, Class 1-A: Astral Mist"

Name: Astral Mist

Nickname(s):

Age (as of 20XX): 13

Birthday: September 2 XXXX

Gender: Male

Appearance:

Eyes: Gold and White

Skin: Pale (Really Pale)

Hair Style and Color: Spiky (Like Shingetsu's) and Light Blue

Relative(s): Dark Mist (Brother), Aika Mist (Deceased Mother), Kuro Mist (Deceased Father)

Personal:

Hobbies: Drawing, Reading, Studying

Favorite Food: Onigiri, Curry

Favorite Animal(s): Kittens (Not fully grown cats), Mice

Favorite Subject(s): Science, Math

Least Favorite Subjects(s): P.E

"That's about it." Kotori says. "Principal Ena liked the idea of our club, so she gave us the files of Students." Rio said happily. Sei and Saichi sweatdropped.

"You should give him a gift as thanks for saving you. Maybe something that has stars in it. Or just give him some Curry." Rinko explains. Sei turns to Rinko. "Yutora-san, Teach Me how to make Curry!" Sei tells Rinko, who looks confused. "E-eh? W-Why?!" She asks. "Because you're great at cooking!" Sei answers. "Well, We have a kitchen here and some ingredients." Anna says, pointing to the door on the left. "If we're going to be a Love Club, We should help people with giving gifts to the people they like! So that's the reason we have a kitchen!" Rio says. "Nyan, After you two are done, You should give it to Astral!" Cathy exclaims. "Astral is with Yuma, Vector and Alit at the park."

At the Park...

"...No thanks, Inumi-san... I rather not..." Astral kept saying the same thing to Mika, who was FORCING him to eat the food she made. If you looked at it, It would look like the head of someone's corpse. "Come on! It's not THAT bad!" Mika assured him. "Pft. That would be like telling us that Kaito baked us cookies, Mizael happily joined a dance club, and Shark approved of Rio and Thomas' relationship." Alit mumbled under his breath. "Um... Inumi-san, We just... um... ate." Astral said, trying not to offend her. Mika pouted. "Okay, I'll ask your brother to try it for Me." Mika said. Rinko (Who was in the bushes along with the Love Lab, Sei and Saichi) jumped out of the bushes, holding a stick. "Don't kill his only relative!" Rinko said. Mika twitched. She threw her shoe at Rinko, who dodged the shoe. "How many people do you want to kill today?" Rinko said jokingly. Mika growled and chased after her. "Yutora-san and Inumi-san..." Saichi mumbled. Weird.

Sei was approaching the group of boys, and she was carrying a a pink lunchbox. She was only a few meters away from the group. "Y-Yuma-Kun! Asu-Kun!" Sei yelled to the group, (While Rinko was causing a distraction, because Mika was chasing her) Astral noted that this was the girl he saved. Yuma said her name was Sei Jen. "A-A-A-A-A-A-S-S-S-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-K-K-K-K-K-K-K -U-N!" Sei stuttered. "...Yes?" Astral asked. "Um... Um... H-HAVE YOU SEEN YUTORA-SAN?!" Sei suddenly spoke up. Rio and the others facepalmed themselves. "Rinko is being chased by Mika." Astral says pointing to the other direction. "A-A-A-A-A-A-A-RI-RI-RI-RI-GA-GA-GA-TO, Asu-kun..." She stuttered before leaving. "Sei... This is going to be harder than I thought, Nya." Cathy thought to herself.

Later...

"Geez, Rinko! Even though you SAVED the boy's lives, You caused a commotion at the park!" Anna told Rinko, who had marks of Mika's scratches. Though they were covered in bandages. "I saved Astral and Dark's lives, ya know." Rinko pouted. They bumped into Dark.

"Heya, Dark." Rio greeted. Dark examined the girls. Rio had stains of water in her dress, Kotori had a LOT of leaves in her dress, Cathy and Anna were covered with dust, Rinko had bandages all over her body, Saichi had Curry spilled on her uniform, whole Sei was sweating.

"...You girls, okay...?" Dark asked. A lightbulb appeared on Rio's head. "Hey, Dark. This is Sei Jen. She wants to give something to Astral, But she needs to go home. Can you give it to Astral?" Rio asks. Dark blinks. Sei hands him the lunchbox. "...Why does it say 'Love Lunchbox'?" Dark asks. Sei blushes harder and runs away. "FORGET IT!" She screamed. Saichi giggled as she followed her.

Dark went home by himself, holding the lunchbox. He smirked.

"Good job, Lil Bro."

* * *

**SHORT.**

**Next Chapter: RINKO CHILDHOOD.**

**Review if ya like! **


	16. Chapter 16: Mikoron? What's That? Part 1

**Internet was acting like a B**** yesterday.**

**Today's Chapter: Girl sleepover at Rinko's! Eavesdropping, gossiping and STORY TIME!**

**I do not own Zexal.**

**Ocs for this chapter: Rinko Yutora/Pyra Mikoron, Blazey the Cat, Mika Inumi, Ethan Mikoron (ANOTHER OC ASDFGHJKL)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shark, Do you not know how to cook?" Dark asks Shark. It was 9:30 PM and Shark STILL hasn't made dinner. Rio usually cooks for him, But it was a sleepover at Rinko's. Since he kept burning things every five minutes, He asked Dark to help him, Since Dark cooks for Astral all the time.

"...Just sit there. I'll cook." Dark said. Shark watched as his goldfish, Shark Drake, S.H. Ark Knight, and Black Ray Lancer swim. He tried to cook them earlier, But Rio said she'll kill him if he did.

"So, Rio and the others are at Rinko's?" Dark asks. Shark nods. "Yup, To celebrate "Mission #1 Success" for Sei and Saichi." Shark said boredly. "I think it was that Sei girl that brought Astral some lunch today. Finally, Someone noticed him, and that someone is from another class." Dark said, happily. "...Does Rio have faith in you?" Dark asks. "A little. Why?" Shark asked. "She left a letter."

"Ryoga,

You can use some of My savings if you're hungry, ya know. Me losing My money is WAY better than burning the house.

-Sincerely, Your Imouto, Rio."

"...Is underage drinking allowed?" Shark asks. Dark sweatdrops.

At Rinko's...

"Blazey! Nya, You're SOOOOOOOOO Cuuuuute!" Cathy said, while holding Rinko's Cat, Blazey. Rinko placed the dishes on the sink, along with the cups and soda cans.

"Rin-Chan, You live by yourself?" Rio asks Rinko. "Yup. But Blazey lives here too, ya know." Rinko answers. Kotori looks at the pictures at the wall. One of them had a picture of their days at kindergarten. One of them had the picture they took from the beach a week ago. One of them had an "All Girls" picture, Though it included Mia Caris. Kotori noticed the last picture was Rinko as a five year old, But she was with a guy with glasses. He had long, spiky, purple hair. "Rinko? Who is this?" Kotori asks. Rinko turns around to see Kotori pointing at the picture. "Oh. It's My brother, Ethan." Rinko says simply. Anna zooms in to read the names, "Pyra Mikoron" and "Ethan Mikoron".

"Mikoron? What's a Mikoron?" Anna asks. Rinko quickly grabs the picture, and tosses it to the closet.

"...Why did you do that, Nya?" Cathy asks. Rinko shivers and puts locks around the closet. "You didn't read anything." She says. Anna and Rio put their hands to their hips. "Really, Rinko? We read it. What does it mean?" They asked. "Uh... No." Rinko replies. Kotori steps forward. "Pretty please?" She asks. Rinko shakes her head. Cathy then thinks of an idea. She knows how Rinko hates wearing tight dresses...

"Rinko-Nya, Here!" Cathy tosses Rinko a dress similar to her Gothic Lolita. "Get this thing away from Me!" Rinko screeches. "Not until you tell us what a 'Mikoron' is." Kotori says. Rinko sighs and nods her head. "You guys are evil..." She mumbles.

"First, Stop calling 'Mikoron' a thing. It's a name." Rinko explains. Everyone nods. "Also, 'Pyra Mikoron' is a name." She adds. "Who's Pyra?" Rio asks. "You're looking at her." Rinko answers. The girls take time to put everything in their brains. "Ah. So 'Rinko Yutora' is your first and second names?" Kotori asks. Rinko shakes her head. "No. It's a fake name and a fake surname." Rinko explains. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Like I said: A fake name and surname." Rinko explains. "I don't like it." She mumbles. "Why?" Kotori asks. "Let's just say, If you guys find out... You'll probably stay away from me." Rinko explains sadly. Rio stands up. "Rin-Chan! We will never abandon anyone on our group! Do you not have any faith in us?" Rio asks. Anna snickers. "It's funny hearing that from a person that doesn't trust her own brother." Anna jokes. "Quiet, You." Rio says.

"Let's just say... He's kinda... a..." Rinko says. She was not sure if she should say this. But Kotori, Cathy, Anna and Rio all had pleading faces.

"He kinda... committed murder, once." She says quietly. Kotori gasps. "What?! Who?! When?!" Cathy asks. "So... I kinda changed my name to Rinko..." She says quietly. Anna places a hand on her shoulder. "Rin, When did he commit murder?" Anna asks. "Childhood." She says simply. "I guess it's..." Rio starts to say. Rinko gulps. "Rio-san, No..." She says. Too late. "...Story time!" Rio says, sitting on the carpet.

"Fine."

_3 Years ago..._

_"Pyra-Chan!" A voice called. Rinko or "Pyra" went downstairs. Unlike in the future, where she had a ponytail and hated dresses, She was wearing a green dress right now. Her hair was down, without anything hanging from it, except a ribbon. "Ethan-nii. I can hear you well you know! Stop yelling! My eardrums are bleeding!" Pyra pouts. Ethan sweatdrops. "Sorry, Pyra-Chan. Tomorrow, We'll be moving to Heartland City! So, We're buying school stuff today." Ethan explains. He and Pyra lived by themselves since their parents are abroad. It was a little hard since Ethan didn't know how to cook. Rinko knew how to make spicy food, though._

_"Py-Chan. What color do you want?" Ethan asks, holding some jackets. "Green!" Pyra says cheerfully. They head out to buy some school supplies._

_This was the beginning of Rinko Yutora, and the end of Pyra Mikoron._

_Later..._

_"Pyra... Seriously. Can't you cook something else other than Curry?" Ethan asks. "How about Onigiri?" Rinko says. "That's not what I meant..." Ethan mumbles. Pyra hits him with a stick. "Stop whining." She says angrily. "Sorry, Py-Chan..." He mutters. They were unaware of someone following them._

_"Hehehehehe..."_

_"Let's see... We got you notebooks, pens, your school uniform, the papers you need to enroll the school, a jacket, backpack..." Ethan says, unknown to him that Pyra wandered off. "Where is that meowing coming from?" Pyra wondered. She saw a light orange cat with purple eyes. "Awww... Cute!" She said. The kitten meowed. "Your alone? Let's see... I'll name you: Blazey!" Pyra said. She picked up the kitten. "Let's go back to Ethan. That baka is probably worrying about me right now." she said. On her way back, she bumped into a blonde haired girl. "I'm sorry." She said. The blonde pulled an angry face. "You should be! Do you have ANY idea how I could have gotten hurt?!" She said. Pyra blinked. "Seriously? You're one of those girls that care so MUCH about their appearances, They have no idea that people that are following you right now, are strangers." Pyra said. The blonde turned around to see people WERE following her! She didn't even know them! "Eep! Pedophiles!" She said running away. Pyra grinned. "I hate bratty, pretending-to-be-rich girls." She told the cat. She noticed that the blonde dropped her handkerchief. "Mi-Ka I-Nu-Mi?" Pyra said. "So that's her name..." She thought to herself._

_Ethan ran through the stores, looking for Pyra. "Pyra! Pyra! Where are ya?!" He screamed. Noticing a ribbon, he picked it up. "This is Pyra-Chan's... She dropped it!" He said to himself. He ran towards Mika. "Watch it, Baka!" She yelled. "Brat..." He thought to himself. "Hehehehehehe..."_

_Rushing to the alleyway, he found something... Wet... and Red? Looking directly at what's in front of him, he pauses._

_A dead body. He looked at the weapon used to kill the man. A knife. He picked it up and looked at it. "...Who did this...?" He thought to himself. He heard footsteps behind him._

_"Sir, You're under arrest." The policeman said. Ethan's eyes widened. "Whoa, Why?" He asked, though he was panicking on the inside. The policeman pointed to the knife he was holding. And he pointed to the body. "The evidence that you did this is well... You're holding that." He said pointing to the knife that Ethan was holding._

_"I DIDN'T DO IT! I WAS LOOKING FOR MY SISTER, AND I FOLLOWED WHERE SHE WAS GOING, AND I JUST ENDED UP HERE!" Ethan yelled._

_That didn't work._

_Later..._

_"Nii-San! I-I heard that you committed murder! Is that true?!" Pyra asked, holding Blazey. "Py-Chan?! Where have you been?!" Ethan asked. "I heard meowing! I followed it, and I found an abandoned kitten!" Pyra said, holding the cat in front of Ethan. "...Pyra. I don't think I'll be out for a while." Ethan said. Pyra tilted her head. "Why?" She asked. "Earlier, Someone screwed up the cameras that were located at the market. And they murdered someone. But before they did that, I think they used photoshop or something to change the murderer to me. So I guess you could say I've been framed." Ethan explained. "Since I'm staying here for 5 or more years for murder, I told the police to bring you to Heartland City tomorrow." Ethan added. Pyra's eyes widened. "W-Why?!" She stuttered. "If you stay here, People will say that your the sister of a murderer or something like that. No one will want to go near you if that happens. So I'm asking you to do something." Ethan explains. "What is it?" She asked. "Change your name, Personality, and get out of here." He said. "Hurry up, Pyra. Pack your things so the police can pick you up tomorrow." Ethan said. Pyra started crying. "But Nii-San! I don't care if no one wants to go near me! I'll just stay at home with Blazey, and we'll visit you every day!" Pyra explained. "Can't Pyra. Do what I say." Ethan adds. "No!" Pyra answers. "I won't!" Pyra adds. "Mom and Dad wouldn't like that! Besides, I've been lying to you this whole time!" Ethan screams out. Pyra stops her complaining and pauses. "W-What do you mean, Ethan?" She asks nervously. "Mom and Dad died 2 months ago. I didn't tell you because you'd be sad." Ethan says. When he looked up, Pyra was running away._

_Good. She hated him now._

_...NEXT DAY..._

_Pyra got out of the car as she stood in front of the apartment. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. She no longer wore dresses, and instead, wore a Purple Shirt, With jeans and the Green Jacket she and Ethan bought. She changed from her Yellow Slippers, to Brown Shoes. She carried a big backpack containing the papers for Heartland Academy, School Supplies, Her uniform, More clothes, and some cat food for Blazey. She got a part-time job, despite being 10 years old, and she knew how to take care of herself._

_"Hello. You must be the new girl who's going to stay here. What's your name?" The woman asked. Pyra looked up at the woman and thought for awhile. She can't use "Pyra Mikoron" anymore, so..._

_"Rinko Yutora."_

"That's it guys. Nothing more." Rinko said ending her story. Kotori and the others were listening very well, and it sounded like it have been tough for Rinko.

"That idiot just got released from jail 3 weeks ago. I'm surprised he knew what apartment number I stayed in." Rinko said. It wasn't hard finding out what apartment number it was. Rinko's favorite number was 24.

"Really?! So you guys'll be seeing each other, Nya?!" Cathy asks excitedly. Rinko nods. "Yeah. On Saturday. Hopefully, He knows that I'm not wearing dresses anymore." Rinko says.

Hopefully, Ethan will still notice the little sister he cared so much for.

* * *

**THAT WAS LONG!**

**I'M EVIL.**

**Next Chapter: Rinko meets her idiot of a brother again! How does Ethan react after noticing that his sister took the "Change your personality" thing too far?**

**Review if Ya like! **


	17. Chapter 17: Mikoron? What's That? Part 2

**New Chapter!**

**I just made a drawing of Human Astral and Haruto Tenjo. :D**

**Today's Chapter: Meeting between the Candy Lover and The Baka.**

**I do NOT own Zexal! OCs for this Chapter: Rinko Yutora/Pyra Mikoron, Ethan Mikoron and Blazey the Cat.**

**Enjoy!~**

**Warning: There are large amounts of Rin-Chan saying "BAKA" in this chapter.**

**Also, In chapter 5, Fuuya said his name was Nelson Andrews, I've changed it to his name in the original: Fuuya Okadaira.**

* * *

NO.

BAD IDEA.

DON'T.

Too late.

Rinko sighed as she waited outside of the mall. She wore her usual clothes. A blue shirt with a yellow stripe and a green jacket, A white bracelet, Mia's locket, brown shoes, and her hair was tied into a ponytail. She is also carrying an orange lunchbox. The "Love Lab" told her to give her "Baka-Nii" a "reunion gift", So she made Curry. This might end good or bad. Blazey was being carried by Cathy, and Blazey wore an orange ribbon on her tail. Rinko didn't even know WHAT to do when Ethan remembers her. But, She could care less. He WAS an idiot.

Kotori noticed the guy heading towards them. Long Purple Hair, Emerald Eyes... This was it.

The arrival of the idiot.

Ethan looked around the mall for a few minutes after noticing Rinko. The Orange and Yellow Hair, Dark Brown Eyes and Green Jacket already told who this person was. Pyra Mikoron, His little sister. Rio thought in reunions you could give a hug, kiss... Ya know, Heartwarming? Well, She felt sorry for Ethan. Other than receiving a Hug, Kiss or the Lunchbox...

He got a slap. A hard slap. Hey, It wasn't a punch, so it was TOTALLY SAFE.

"You know it's rude to stare right?" Rinko told Ethan, who was rubbing his cheek. "Py-Chan? So you haven't changed..." Ethan told Rinko. This time, He earned a punch. "Baka. I'm not "Py-Chan" or "Pyra" anymore." Rinko told Ethan, who seemed to be surprised. "Oh good! So you changed your name like I told you?" Ethan reacted happily. Now, He earned a kick on the stomach. "I changed My name to 'Rinko Yutora' or 'Rin', Baka." Rinko explained. Ethan turns confused. "Rin? Why would you choose "Rinko Yutora"?" Ethan asks. "She'll explain it." Rinko says, pointing to Kotori. "Well... "Rin" means "Bell" and "Tora" means "Tiger"!" Kotori stutters. Ethan turns more confused. "So.. In English, Her name is "Bell Tiger"? Sounds weird..." Ethan mutters. Now he gets hit by a stick. "Why should you care?! You TOLD me to CHANGE My name, So I just took a RANDOM name out of my head!" Rinko yells at Ethan. After she finally stops screaming, She handed him the lunch box. "I'll show you where you're going to stay." Rinko says, leaving the mall with Ethan and "Love Lab" following. "Py- I mean Rin-Chan, Wh-Why don't you show me around? Or at least introduce me to your friends?" Ethan asks. Rinko turns around and gives an unamused look. "Fine. These girls are the 'Love Lab', The club I've joined in." Rinko explains. "This is Kotori Mizuki, She's my seatmate, Cathy Nasch, She loves cats, Anna Kozuki, She's a Tsundere, and This is Rio Kamishiro, She's older than us, and the leader and creator of 'Love Lab', Ethan." She says, pointing to the girls. They rushed to the Tsukumo residence, knowing that Yuma invited Astral, Vector, Alit, Fuuya, Tetsuo, Takashi and Tokunosuke.

"Hey Yuma. This is My brother, Ethan Yutora." Rinko introduces her brother to Yuma, who seemed to be happy. "Nice to meet 'cha! I'm Yuma Tsukumo!" Yuma introduced himself. "I'm... Astral Mist..." Astral introduces himself shyly. "Yo! I'm Alit Arito!" Alit shouts. "I'm Vector Shingetsu! Call Me Rei!" Vector adds. "I'm Tokunosuke Omoteura." Tokunosuke says. "Tetsuo Takeda." Tetsuo says simply. "I;m the class president for First Year Class-A. Takashi Todoroki." Takashi explains. "I'm Fuuya Okadaira." Fuuya explains."Have you guys seen Ryoga and the others?" Rio asks. "Yeah, They're at the Park. Michael, Chris and Gilag are at the Treasure Exhibit." Yuma explains. Rinko, Ethan and the "Love Lab" rush to the park, and they find Shark with Kaito, Dark, Thomas, Mizael, Haruto and Durbe, feeding the fish. "Guys, This is going to be the new student tomorrow." Anna says pointing to Ethan. "Hi. I'm Kaito. This is My brother Haruto, My cousin Mizael, and My friends, Dark, Ryoga, Thomas and Durbe. Our other classmates are at the exhibit, but I think you'll meet them tomorrow when you go to school." Kaito explains. Ethan bows his head. "I see..." He mutters. "Kaito, Can you show My brother around?" Rinko asks. Kaito nods. "Sure, Rin." He says. The group of boys leave with Ethan. Rinko grins.

"Why are you smiling, Rinko? Are you happy that he has friends now?" Kotori asks.

"Nope. He still doesn't know where I live. He'll spent the whole night trying to find My apartment." Rinko says evilly.

* * *

**Another Short Chapter?!**

**Next Chapter: When Heartland Academy has a visitor, Sei has a rival for Astral's affections! The rival is: The famous singer, Sanagi Chono! (Ya know, The pink haired singer at the Heartland Academy Festival.) Now with the INTENSE rivalry, Love Lab and Yuma, Vector and Alit just hope Astral's limbs won't get torn off... Meanwhile, Durbe and Shark are looking for the missing overdue library book. (I JUST LIKE LOVE TRIANGLES, OKAY?! AND I WANT SOME DURBE AND RYOGA FRIENDSHIP!)**

**Review if ya like! **


	18. Chapter 18: The School War Part 1

**Today's Chapter: War between Sei Jen and Sanagi Chono for Astral. Also a bookhunt for Durbe and Shark.**

**Enjoy! This might be the longest chapter I have EVER wrote.**

**OCs for this Chapter: Rinko Yutora, Ethan Yutora (HE CHANGED HIS NAME NOW), Mika Inumi, Hope The Cat, Star Seraph the Cat**

* * *

It's been a week since Ethan attended Heartland Academy. Nothing new. Just a new member of the group. Sei and Saichi entered the door with the name "Love Lab", But as they entered, Two girls were walking away, looking lovestruck.

"Thank you, Love Lab~!" The girls said as they left, Leaving Sei and Saichi confused.

"Ah! Sei and Saichi! More Love Advice?" Rio asks. Sei nodded. Ever since Sei met Astral, She's been going to Love Lab for advice. It works, though. She and Astral have been getting along fine. Astral even cleaned up her handkerchief when she dropped it. Dark even APPROVED of her as his "Little-Sister-in-Law". "Okay. We heard that the famous singer 'Sanagi Chono' is visiting this school at lunch. You two should go have lunch together. We'll tell Yuma to help you with it, Sei-Chan." Kotori said. Sei smiled. "Thanks everyone! But I have a question..." Sei explains. "Why do people pick on Astral? He's a nice guy. He adopted an abandon kitten and named it 'Hope'. He saved my life." Sei continues. Cathy puts her hair up in a ponytail, shortens the cat ears a little and adjusts her glasses. "People judge books by their covers." She says, mimicking Durbe's voice. The bell rings and Sei picks up her lunchbox, rushing out of the club room. "I wish Ryoga would approve of Me and Thomas..." Rio says daydreaming. "Just stick to your Yaoi Dreams, Rio-senpai." Anna says, taking out Rio's sketchbook, which says "KeyShipping Forever! 3". Rio gasps and tries to grab the book, but Anna tosses it to Rinko, who opens it. "What is KeyShi- OH MY GOSH." Rinko gasps dropping the book as she collapses. "Rin-Chan! What's wrong?!" Kotori asks. "YuMa and AsTraL are DoinG wHaT?" She say, acting drunk. Rio grabs her sketchbook, as she blushes. "I-I like Yaoi o-okay?!" Rio says. Cathy and Kotori giggle.

"Rio-san, You like Yaoi?" Saichi asks surprised.

OUTSIDE...

"Asu-Kun! Asu-Kun!" Sei screams, running towards Astral, who's looking at the stage. "Ah, Sei-san. Good afternoon. Are you watching Sanagi Chono's concert too?" Astral asks. "Yup! I wa-was wondering..." She starts saying. "Yes? What is it?" Astral asks. "Have lunch with Me after Sanagi-san's concert today?" Sei asks. Astral smiles. "Sure, Sei-san. But aren't you worried about your reputation? Everyone is looking at us right now..." Astral says. Sei shakes her head. "Not at all! Kotori-chan said she and the Love Lab will be watching too." Sei exclaims. "Oh look. Isn't that Chono-sama?" Astral asks, pointing to the girl with Pink Miku-Hair. "Asu-Kun. I'll be getting a table for us and your group, okay?" Sei explains. Astral nods as he goes back inside the school to get his hat.

Inside, Sanagi is wandering around the library. "I heard there is a guy who saved a girl from getting crushed by bookshelves... Was Astral Mist his name...?" Sanagi mutters to herself, hearing from Principal Ena that this "Astral" person saved a girl from getting crushed by bookshelves.

"Ena-San said his studious... Then again, he might already be outside, waiting for My concert to start..." Sanagi thinks to herself. As she walks through the library, Two students (The same ones from Chapter 15) were fighting. Once again, They knock the shelves.

"SANAGI!" The students scream. She gets pushed out of the way. She opens her eyes to see the person who saved her life was a blue-haired first year, someone her age. She was surprised that his eyes were silver and gold. "A-Are you okay?!" Sanagi asks the student. He rubs his forehead. "Uh, Yeah... I'm fine, Chono-sama..." The student said. Sanagi looked at the student. He probably hit his head when he saved her. "Wait! Could this be-?" Sanagi thinks to herself.

"Um... Are you Astral Mist-kun?" Sanagi asks. Astral looks up to see the singer worried. "Um, Yes? Why?" He asks. Sanagi's eyes widened. "I heard about you from this school's principal! I heard that you saved someone's life the same way you did for me..." Sanagi continues. "Um, Chono-sama? Everyone is already waiting." Astral says. "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry, Asu-san! I'll see you at My concert! See ya later!" Sanagi says, winking. Astral leaves the library to look for the locker room.

He's lost inside the school again.

OUTSIDE...

"Hey guys!" Yuma said, waving to the 2nd Year Students, with the Love Lab, Saichi, Sei, Fuuya, Tetsuo, Takashi and Tokunosuke. Behind Yuma was Astral, Vector and Alit. Gilag raised an "I AM SANAGI CHONO'S BIGGEST FAN" sign. Mizael facepalmed himself. "And I thought no one could be a bigger idiot than Alit..." Mizael thought to himself. Sanagi Chono went onstage and took the microphone.

"Hello Heartland Academy! I am Sanagi Chono! Now before we start, I would like to thank someone from this school..." Sanagi starts. Everyone then starts muttering. Mika Inumi then starts squealing. "Who could it be? Maybe Me?" Mika thinks outloud. Mika's "followers" then toss petals around her. "Sanagi-sama will always pick Inumi-sama, cause she's #1!" Her followers said.

"A guy, actually." Sanagi says. Fuuya and Rio then start getting excited. "This must be one of those animes, where a superstar falls in love with a perfectly normal guy!" Fuuya says. "Fuuya. You're not hoping it's you, right?" Anna asks, pouting. "Don't worry Anna!" Fuuya says patting her head.

"I'll give you hints: Blue Hair, Gold and Silver Eyes, Pale skin, First year!" Sanagi says. Everyone then turns to Yuma's table.

"ASTRAL?!" They all said. Dark smirked. "Look, Bro. You have another girlfriend." Dark said, amused. "What do you mean 'another', Nii-san?" Astral asks.

"Enough of the chit-chat! Let's start!" Sanagi says. "Take a Chance!"

_If life is a game, they say I can't win._

_I'll never amount to nothing,_

_Tear me down, before my life, begins._

_I won't be afraid, to challenge myself._

_They won't ever break my fire,_

_My dreams won't die if I high-five the sky,_

_Spread your wings, take off it's time to fly!_

_Take a chance, to make it all the way,_

_Take a chance, forgetting yesterday!_

_Take a chance, believe..._

_Nothing can bring me down,_

_No retreat when I leave all my fears behind,_

_My future's still alive inside!_

_Take a chance, and chase My doubts away,_

_Believing, gets Me through My darkest days..._

_Take a Chance, To make it all the way,_

_Take a Chance, forgetting yesterday!_

_Take a breath, My heart will lead the way,_

_Take a Chance, I'll take a chance in,_ _today!_

The students clapped at Sanagi's music. Astral listened to the song. Although, Sei was feeling uneasy...

Was she feeling... jealous?

_Later..._

Since Sanagi Chono visited the school, it was a "Free Day" at school today. No classes. Astral tasted the food Sei made for him. "They taste great, Sei-san!" Astral commented. Sei blushed at this. "T-Thank you, Asu-kun..." She said. She got dragged by the Love Lab who had a "We need a talk" look. At the girl's restroom, since nobody was there, The Love Lab, along with Saichi had a worried look.

"What?" Sei asked. Rinko sighed. "Sei. The reason you fell in love with Astral was because he saved you from falling bookshelves, right?" Rinko asked. Sei nodded. "Yes. Why?" She asked. Rio then stepped forward. "We overheard Sanagi Chono talking to her manager today." Rio explained. "...And?" Sei asked, wondering where she was going with this. "She told her manager that... She likes Astral." Kotori adds. Sei froze. "W-W-WHAT?!" She screamed.

Outside the bathroom, Sanagi overheard Love Lab's discussion. "So this 'Sei' girl likes Asu-san as well? It seems that I have a rival..." Sanagi muttered to herself. The bathroom door opened. Now, Sanagi and Sei were facing each other.

"Sanagi Chono." Sei started.

"Sei Jen." Sanagi started.

The Love Lab, plus Saichi gulped. "We have ourselves a Love Triangle..." Anna mutters. "Plot Twist, Nya!" Cathy meowed. "This could get interesting..." Rio mutters. Rinko gulps. "W-Wow... A real love triangle..." She mutters. "But... Who will Astral choose?" Kotori adds.

Sanagi and Sei stared at each other, giving evil glares. That was until Dark walked by.

"...Excuse Me." Dark said, annoyed at the girls blocking the hall.

"You look like Asu-san... Are you his older brother?!" Sanagi asks Dark. Dark raises an eyebrow. "Uh. Yeah. Why?" He asks. Sei and Sanagi then glare at each other.

"Astral is MINE!" They scream out, before going separate directions. Dark giggles. "Wow. Astral has Two girls fighting over him? Interesting..." Dark says, amused. Rio sighs. "Now KeyShipping will never come true..." She thinks to herself. "Oh, Rio and Cathy. Your brothers might come home late tonight." Dark says. Rio and Cathy tilt their heads. "They're looking for a missing, overdue, library book." He explained, earning an "Ohhhhhhhhh..." From Rio and Cathy. He turns to Rinko. "Um, Rin?" He starts. Rinko tilts her head. "What?" She asks. "Please tell your brother where he lives." Dark says.

AT THE GYM...

"The library book's name is: "Practicing to swim: 4 Dummies.", Ryoga" Durbe explains. Shark nods as he looks under the desks. "If it's a 'How-to-Swim' book, It should be at the pool lockers, right?" Shark asks. Durbe blinks. "You're right. But I wonder who borrowed it." Durbe mutters. "Let's go, Durbe. It was borrowed by a first year student, So let's go look at the lockers." Shark said, But Durbe stops him. "But Ryoga, What if it is in the girl's lockers?" Durbe asks, and grins. "You'll have to pretend your a girl, Ryoga." Durbe explains, amused. Shark sighs. Durbe's eyes then light up. "Wait! You might peek at the girls! Ryoga you pervert!" Durbe screams out. Shark whacks him in the head.

"Shut up, Dumon!" Shark says, using the nickname his cousin gave Durbe.

BACK AT THE LOVE TRIANGLE...

Sei and Saichi were at their classroom. Sei was still steaming. "Great... A rival..." She says sarcastically. Saichi gives her a can of cold coffee. "Sei-chan, Steaming and sweating is not good for you..." Saichi says, trying to calm her down. "...Maybe I should ask Love Lab for help... Then again... They're trying to fix this..." Saichi thinks to herself. Love Lab was currently having a meeting about the new problem. They never handled Love Triangles before! Rio tried coming up with a plan, and Kotori was helping her with it. Cathy and Anna were making a "What is your type of girl?" quiz, while Rinko was making snacks for her friends. Yuma, Alit. Vector and Fuuya were also there while Kotori was explaining the situation.

"So... Astral has a harem?" Alit asks. Kotori whacks him on the head. "It's a war between a perfectly normal and smart student, and a international superstar!" Kotori yells."And I don't think Astral is interested in women, only about his studies and friends." Yuma says. Cathy then rushes out of the club. "Cathy has a plan?" Rio asks. Anna nods. "Yup, A survey." Anna replies. Cathy runs from the school to Astral's House. On her way, She saw Star Seraph, Her Cat. "Star Seraph-nya? Wanna go to Astral's house? I heard he has a cat named Hope." Cathy says. Star Seraph jumps on Cathy's shoulder. Cathy knocked on Astral's door. "Astral-Nya! It's Me, Cat-Chan!" Cathy says. Astral opens the door, but immediately closes it after seeing Cathy's fully grown cat.

"M-M-Make it go away! I-I don't like full grown cats!" Astral says. Cathy puts Star Seraph down and knocks again. "Aw, Come on! Let us in! I'm sure Hope will befriend Star Seraph." Cathy says. Astral slowly opens the door, taking a peek.

"...Wh-What is it?" Astral stuttered. After Cathy came inside, She was shocked to see Astral covered in bruises.

"A-Astral! What happened?!" Cathy asked.

* * *

**Explanation and Durbe being a detective in next chapter.**

**The song Sanagi sings is the Zexal Dub's opening: "Take a Chance".**

**Next Chapter: Astral reveals where he got the bruises, and Cathy helps him with this problem. Sanagi and Sei plan to have a singing contest, and Durbe is Sherlock Holmes while Shark is Watson! How will the Love Lab stop the war?**

**Review if ya like! **


	19. Chapter 19: The School War Part 2

**New Chapter!**

**Today's Chapter: Durbe and Ryoga book hunt! The clues are already in front of them?! Meanwhile, Sanagi and her manager enroll Sanagi to Heartland Academy?! Love Lab comes up with the only way to end this war, meanwhile, Cathy takes care of Astral with Hope and Star Seraph.**

**OCs for this chapter: Rinko Yutora, Star Seraph the Cat, Hope the Cat, Lumino, Haruka Shiro and Mika Inumi.**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I look stupid."

"Well, If that's how you see yourself, then okay."

"Stop with those mirror insults, Durbe! I look stupid! Why do we have to wear these?!"

"It makes us look more serious with our mission."

"Fine."

Durbe and Shark came out of the bathrooms, cosplaying as Shelock Holmes and Watson. Durbe adjusted his glasses, and took out a magnifying glass, while Shark simply followed him. Eliphas noticed the two and tilted his head. "Nasch. Kamishiro. What are you two doing?" Eliphas asked. "Looking for a missing overdue library book." Durbe explained. "Was it a swimming book?" Eliphas asked. Shark nodded. "Yeah, Sir Eliphas! Do you know who has it?!" Shark asked. Eliphas nodded. "Can you tell u-" Shark was cut off by Durbe, who looked like he found his cat on his bag. "Shark! WE shouldn't ask Sir Eliphas! WE should figure this out by ourselves!" Durbe said. Eliphas chuckled at this. "I'll let you two play detectives for a while. Good luck~" Eliphas says amused as he leaves the two. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS INSANE-GLASSES-WEARING-KITTEN! SIR ELIPHAS! HELP!" Ryoga screamed as he and Durbe looked for clues.

At the Principal's Office...

"So... Sanagi Chono WANTS to stay in Heartland Academy to finish her studies?" Ena asks, repeating what Sanagi's manager, Haruka Shiro, said.

"I was surprised at first, but she said there was this boy that INSPIRES her to write songs." Haruka said. Ena looked over to Sanagi, who was daydreaming. "Well, Chono-chan seems to be a studious type... Or she just stays here to know who saved her from those bookshelves." Ena says. Sanagi turns to Ena. "I already know, Ena-sama! He's a wonderful person!~" Sanagi says, thinking about Astral. Ena and Haruka sweatdrop. "Okay... Now Miss Haruka, Just sign these papers, and I 'll give you the things Sanagi needs. You know, like a School Uniform?" Ena says. Haruka nods. Outside the principal's office, Saichi and Anna overheard everything. "Well... Sei isn't going to like this..." Saichi tells Anna. "Ssssshhhh! I hear something!" Anna tells Saichi. "She'll be in First Year, Class 1-A." Ena says. Anna and Saichi freeze.

Sei will definitely hate this. Especially since Sanagi will be the same class as Astral.

Anna and Saichi run to the Love Lab's Club room. Rio was thinking of a solution, Rinko was trying to calm her and Sei down, and Kotori was talking to Yuma, Alit, Vector and Fuuya.

"Hey Yuma... I guess you, and your group of first years are having a new student tomorrow..." Saichi tells Yuma. "A new student at Class 1-A? Who?" Yuma asks. Saichi and Anna gulp. "Sa-Sa-Sanagi Chono..." Saichi mutters. Sei freezes as Rinko fans her, in order to calm her down.

"Sa-Sa-saNagI ChOnO? Heh. I'm HeaRing thIngs, riGHt?" Sei mutters. Rinko facepalms herself. "Great... Now what? Kotori-chan, Where is Cathy?" Rinko asks Kotori. "She said she's going to give Astral the survey, But she said something came up and she couldn't give it to Astral." Kotori explains. "She's not picking up her phone, either." Rio adds.

At the Mist Residence...

"...So you bumped into guys that beat you up, and you fell off the stairs...?" Cathy asks. Astral nods. "I'm a little too careless..." Astral says, patting Hope's head. Cathy puts some more bandages on Astral's legs. "Dark-nya won't like this..." Cathy tells Astral. Astral sighs. "I know." He mutters. Cathy puts a bandage on Astral's face. "Done! Good as mew!" Cathy says. Astral gets up and takes a tray with Tea and a cake. "As thanks, Here. Have some Tea and Cake." Astral gives Cathy the tray. Cathy smiles. "Thank nyu!" She says. "So, what's going on with Love Lab? They looked troubled." Astral says. Cathy pauses. "Um... Love Triangle." She says, deciding not to lie. Astral blinks. "I see... I heard some Love Triangles cause wars." Astral says jokingly. "Ya don't say..." Cathy mutters. Astral grabs a photo album and shows it to Cathy. "Those names..." Cathy thinks to herself. She finds out that these names are from the Mist's Parents! Kuro, Astral and Dark's Father, Ruka, Dark's Mom, and Aika, Astral's. Cathy looks at Astral, but by his looks, he didn't know anything about the family tradition.

"Dark said that this is a story dad made." Astral grins. Cathy sweatdrops. "Who turned you to an idiot?" Cathy thinks to herself. Looking at the clock, she realizes how late it is. "Astral-nya, I better get going!" Cathy says. Astral nods as he picks up the tray. "Bye, Cat-Chan! and bye to y-your fu-fu-fully grown cat..." Astral stutters. "See you at school tomorrow!" Cathy waves goodbye. Astral sighs, as he puts more bandages on his arm. "Hope, Time for your snacks..." Astral tells Hope. He suddenly starts coughing. "H-Hope...? C-Call Ca-Cathy...!" Astral screams. Hope goes out and looks for Cathy. Astral stops coughing and faints.

"Hope? Wha- ASTRAL!" Cathy screams out. She grabs her phone and starts dialing Dark's number. "Why did he faint? This is the second time..." Cathy mutters to herself.

"What was Aika's sickness...?"

At the School Halls...

"According to Taichi, a student at Class 1-B, he did saw someone reading the book, but that student was from another class so he didn't know." Durbe explains. Shark sighs. "And according to Taichi, he was described a "Smooth-Talking, Flirting, Hopeless, Idiot". Durbe thinks for a while. "...I get it! I know who has the book!" Durbe says. He drags Ryoga to the Love Lab, breaking the door with his foot.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!" Rio hissed. Durbe points a finger at one of the people in the room.

"The culprit is... YOU!"

* * *

**Another short chapter.**

**If you know who the culprit is, don't tell!~**

**I'm evil to EVERY CHARACTER in this Fanfiction.**

**So yeah, Aika had a sickness which caused her to faint a lot, like Astral.**

**Next Chapter: Culprit is revealed! Durbe explains why the culprit took the book, and was unable to return it in time, Dark rushes to his house and tries to find out what is wrong with Astral, along with Cathy, Hope and Star Seraph, and Love Lab has a solution!**

**Review if ya like! **


	20. Chapter 20: The School War Part 3

**Today's Chapter: Solution to end the War! And the culprit is revealed!**

**OCs for this Chapter: Rinko Yutora, Star Seraph and Hope the Cats.**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"ALIT!" Durbe yelled, as he pointed a finger at Alit. "Whoa, Dumon. What did I do now?" Alit asks. "A few months ago, we went to the beach, right?" Durbe said. Alit nodded. "You were teaching Vector how to swim." Durbe added. Alit nodded. "Yeah... So...?" He asked. "You borrowed a book on 'How-To-Swim', And you were teaching Vector how to swim! But since Vector is a VERY slow learner, you had a hard time teaching him, and you were unable to return the book on time!" Durbe said. "A smooth talking, flirting, hopeless idiot... That's an accurate description of Alit!" Shark said in his mind. Alit nodded. "Oh, you mean this book? Yeah, I kinda had a hard time teaching Rei and stuff... And not just that, I kinda... forgot that I borrowed this..." Alit said. Rio stood up. "So you two were playing detectives to find the culprit... BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FOR BREAKING MY CLUB ROOM'S DOOR!" Rio hissed. "Relax, I'll fix it." Anna said, picking up some tools. "Alit, you need to return the book and pay for returning it late." Shark said. Alit followed the two out of the club room, with Yuma, Vector and Fuuya following.

"Idiots..." Rio muttered.

At the Mist's residence.

Dark watched as his brother sleep. Cathy was kind enough to stay for awhile, making sure her friend was safe. (BECAUSE HE'S NEEDED FOR LOVE LAB'S MISSION) And Cathy wanted to thank him for the Tea and Cake. "I still wonder what Aika-San's sickness was." Cathy told Dark. "I dunno... Cancer? or maybe she's just sickly." Dark told Cathy. It was better for him to just get a cold once a month than having Cancer, though. Dark stands up and takes the bowl of water downstairs. "Thanks for helping me with this, Cathy. You're just like your brother." Dark joked. Cathy puffed out her cheeks. "I'm not a nerd!" She yelled. Dark chuckled. "Yeah, But I'm going to kill the doctor if he doesn't know what's wrong with Astral." Dark says. "Maybe Narcolepsy? He DOES get sleep attacks." Cathy clarifies. "Maybe." Dark says, rushing downstairs.

"They're... watching... They're... watching..." Astral mutters while sleeping. Cathy listens. "Nya? Who's watching?" She asks herself.

"They're... watching... They're... watching..." Astral repeats. Cathy listens again, hoping Astral would mutter who was watching.

"They're... evil..." He mutters out. Cathy freezes. "Huh?" She asks. Dark then comes upstairs. "What's wrong, Cathy?" He asks. Cathy explains what Astral was muttering. "...Stay here." He tells Cathy. He rushes to the basement to look for Aika's Parent's Old Diary. Wiping the dust and getting the boxes out of the way, he found it.

"I know dad said there were old newspapers here..."

Rustling to the pages, he found some crumpled newspapers.

"Abusive Scientists used a Teenager for 'Science' as they say." The newspaper said. It featured a Girl with short Light-Blue Hair, and she was with the police and her two friends, facing some crazy-looking scientists.

"What was wrong with people back then?" Dark asked himself. Dark noticed that the "Teenager" they were talking about was Aika. Her two friends are Ruka and Kuro.

"For Science... Scientists are creepy..." Dark mutters. He hears footsteps coming down to the basement. "Dark-Nya! I have to go, Love Lab is calling Me!" Cathy says. "Sure, Cathy. And thanks for helping Me and Astral." Dark says. Cathy nods as she and Star Seraph exit the house. Cathy passes by her house to drop off Star Seraph and her school bag. "Sorry Seraph, But cats are not allowed on school, Nya." Cathy explains. She runs back to the school to see Sanagi trying out a school uniform.

"This suits Me well!~" She exclaims. Her fans then start clapping for her. Cathy finally manages to get to the Love Lab's Club room. "I got it... I HAVE A PLAN!" Rio exclaims. "FINALLY! AFTER 2 CHAPTERS OF CALLING MEN IDIOTS AND MIKA'S S*** WE HAVE A PLAN!" Rio exclaims. "You're being too happy about this.." Rinko explains. Rio then shows Kotori, Cathy, Rinko, Anna and Saichi a paper. "Call Sei-chan, Saichi-chan! Rin-chan, call Chono-chan!" Rio says. Few minutes later, Saichi and Rinko return with Sanagi and Sei.

"I know how to settle this!" Rio exclaims.

"How?" They both asked.

"Two Words: Singing Contest! Now time to ask Principal Ena for permission!"

* * *

**Easiest way to solve things! (Other than card games.)**

**Next Chapter: After Astral awakens and goes to school with Dark, he finds his two admirers started a singing contest for his affections! But... He doesn't know WHO are they fighting for. (Just as clueless as Fuuya...)**

**Review if ya like!**


	21. Chapter 21: The School War Part 4

**Here. New Chapter!**

**Today's Chapter: The war at school! Will Sei and Sanagi settle this? Love Lab, Mission 2: End the War!**

**OCs for this Chapter: Rinko Yutora, Ethan Yutora, Mika Inumi and Haruka Shiro.**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Everyone, would you please line up? The contest between Sei Jen and Sanagi Chono will start soon!~" Principal Ena told her students. It wasn't hard for Rio and the Love Lab to convince her. Eliphas just agreed along with Ukyo. Yuma, his group and the "Love Lab" had V.I.P seats, considering they were the ones that planned all of this. They had to call Astral and Dark to let them know about this contest. Yuma tapped his foot, waiting for his best friend to show up. He's NEEDED for this contest! If he's not here... Who are Sei and Sanagi fighting for?

The stage had a Heart on the left, for Sanagi's side, and Stars on the right, for Sei's side. "The judge of the contest will be Astral, of course!" Rio said happily. As they were discussing, Eliphas walked up to them.

"You kids have done a LOT of crazy things to this school in just 2 Months..." Eliphas said. Alit grinned. "Yeah! My cousin and Dumon even had to play Sherlock Holmes to retrieve a lost book!" Alit exclaimed.

"Um... WHY do I have to be the judge...?" Astral asked. Anna and Rinko snickered. "Because you JUDGE a LOT of things! I mean, you judged Yuma's skills at Duel Monsters in just a week!" Anna replied. Up the stage, Sanagi was dressed up in a pink and yellow dress, with a lot of glittered hearts, and pink heels. She had Heart make up on her cheeks. "Sanagi? The girls said this is what song you and Jen are going to sing." Haruka handed her a piece of paper.

"To Aru Majutsu no Index..."

In the other side of the stage, Sei was wearing a blue shirt with white stripes, and a brown jacket. She wore a blue skirt, and brown doll shoes to match her clothes. "Sei-chan! This is the song you and Sanagi-chan are going to sing! Love Lab picked it!" Saichi said, handing her a paper.

"...No buts?"

Outside, some students were chanting for Sei. Some were for Sanagi. Astral clearly had NO IDEA why he HAD to be the judge. Rio, decided to rewrite the plan, so there were 3 Judges, which were Astral, Mizael and Rio herself.

"Good morning everyone!~ This is a contest held by the club: Love Lab! I'm your principal, Ena! Now, I would like to introduce the judges!" Ena said, on stage. The lights went to the judges.

"Judge No.1: Mizael Mizar, Second Year, Class 2-A!" Ena said. Mizael shot a bored look. That was until Vector screamed out: "MIZA-CHAN!"

"Yo. Listen, This show better be F****** good, Or I'll show you how 'Miza-chan' acts when he/she is pissed." Mizael said.

"Okay... Next is Judge No.2: Astral Mist, First Year, Class 1-A!" Ena said. Astral looked around.

"Hi... Seriously, What's going on in here?!" Astral asked.

"And last, but not least! The creator and leader of Love Lab, Judge No.3: Rio Kamishiro!" Ena said. Rio smiled sweetly.

"Hello! This contest is to settle between the war of Sei Jen, and Sanagi Chono, ya know, the thing that's been going for 3 Chapters... Anywho, I'm Rio Kamishiro! The 'Ice Queen' as they would like to call Me!" Rio exclaimed. "And now for the contestants! On the Heart side, it's the famous singer: Sanagi Chono!" Ena said, pointing to the cloud of pink smoke. Sanagi waved happily.

"Sanagi! I'm, like, your BIGGEST FAN!" Mika exclaimed, waving a giant fan, with her followers behind her.

"On the Star side, It's the smartest student in Class 1-B and like Snagi, is a great singer! Sei Jen!" Ena said, ponting to the cloud of blue smoke. Sei winked at the audience.

"Go, Sei-chan! Remember what you're fighting for!" Saichi exclaimed. Astral turned to her. "What EXACTLY are they fighting for?" Astral asked. Siachi giggled. "Men won't understand!" Saichi replied. "Okay, now our MCs, Rinko Yutora, and Ethan Yutora, will be telling us what song they're going to sing! And they'll comment on it, like the judges." Ena said, throwing two microphones to the siblings. "Hello! I'm Rinko Yutora! Or Rin!" Rinko said, introducing herself. "I'm Ethan Yutora! Rin's sibling!" Ethan said. "Call him 'Baka' for short!" Rinko joked. "Okay, so our contestants will be singing..."

"To Aru Majutsu no Index: No buts! Or in English, A Certain Magical Index: No Buts!" Rinko exclaimed. She and Ethan gave Sei and Sanagi some microphones.

"Let the contest, BEGIN! Sanagi will start! "

(They will be singing in a duet.)

Sanagi inhaled and put the microphone close to her.

_Yubi de hajiku KOIN mitsumeta __Omote nara GO, ura wa STAY. Mazu kotae wo kikasete,_

It was Sei's turn! She put on a determined face and inhaled.

_Douka oshiete kuremasenka? __Tenshi wa misadameru Egao no mama,_

Now that it was time for the duet, the two sighed.

_Mayoe! Sono te wo hiku mono nado inai _  
_Kami ga kudasu Sono kotae fukou datta _  
_Sou Sore koso kami kara no okurimono _  
_Norikoetara miete kuru sa Dakara ima sugu _  
_(Look for it by oneself,no buts about it.) _  
_No buts!_

As the crowd cheered, Mizael pulled an amused look. "They're really good."

_Naraberareta KAADO mekutta  
Hohoenderu sono JOOKAA Ketsumatsu wo kataranai_

_Kore wa tengoku iki no CHIKETTO? Doukeshi wa kikanu FURI de odoketa,_

_Sakebe! Ima iku kono michi shika nai to  
Tayorinai mune Sono kokoro wo naguritsukete  
Aa Fukou ni kizukasareta shiawase  
Norikoenakya mietekonai Dakara ima sugu_

_No buts!_

Astral listened and pulled a happy face. "I didn't know Sei-san was as good as Chono-san!"

_(Get it over oneself,no buts about it.) _  
_(Look for it by oneself,no buts about it.) _  
_(When getting it over, you understand it.) _  
_(Look for it by oneself,no buts about it.)_

Rinko and Ethan grinned. "Wow, they're good!"

_Mayoe! Sono te wo hiku mono nado inai _  
_Kami ga kudasu Sono kotae fukou datta _  
_Sou Sore koso kami kara no okurimono _  
_Norikoetara miete kuru sa Dakara ima sugu _  
_(Look for it by oneself,no buts about it.) _  
_No buts!_

Rio smiled and stood up.

"I... liked it! Both of you, are good!" Rio exclaimed.

"It was amazing!" Rio added.

"I got excited. Only a few people are able to do that. I'm impressed you two did. It was a great performance." Mizael said.

"...I honestly had no idea what you two were fighting for, But the way you two sung, it was awesome!" Astral commented. Both girls blushed.

"I'd hate to say it, But it looks like it was a tie!" Rinko exclaimed. Ethan agreed. "Amazing. I didn't know a regular smart student can match the voice of a international superstar..." Ethan commented. "I'd like the comment from our audience! Love Lab! Comments?" Rio exclaimed.

"I wish we thought of this months ago! Amazing!" Kotori squealed.

"Nya! It was amazing! I was literally at the edge of my seat, nya!" Cathy explained.

"So... does this mean World War III is over?" Anna asked.

"That's love lab's comments... Okay, Tsukumo, Shingetsu and Arito! I'd like to hear your comments!" Mizael screamed.

"Awesome!" Yuma exclaimed.

"They were really good! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" Vector commented and laughed maniacally.

"I thought it was a cat fight..." Alit replied.

After the contest, Some students praised Sanagi and Sei. The girls looked at each other.

"You weren't bad. I can see why you're famous." Sei commented on Sanagi's voice.

"You too, Jen-chan. I like your voice." Sanagi explained.

The two looked at each other... before dragging Saichi with them to Love Lab.

"LOVE LAB!" They screamed. Rio turned. "Eh? What is it?" She asked.

"We'd like to join!" The three said. Rio blinked. "I think it would be a great idea." Kotori told Rio.

"...New members? Yay!"

* * *

**The song was from the anime "To Aru Majustu no Index" or "A Certain Magical Index".**

**Everything escalated quickly. Another short chapter...**

**Next Chapter: Yuma and Astral meet a woman who seems to resemble a certain someone...**

**Review if ya like!**


	22. Chapter 22: Missing Mother

**Here. Have some Yuma and Astral friendship chapter.**

**Today's Chapter: No one listens to the "Don't talk to strangers" line anymore.**

**OCs for this Chapter: Ran ?, Rinko Yutora (Mentioned), Hope the Cat (Mentioned), Haruka Shiro (Mentioned)**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Astral! HURRY UP!" Yuma yelled through his friend's window. They were planning to go to the park before it was crowded, But for the first time, Astral overslept.

"Waaah! Onii-san! Where are my shoes?!" Astral screamed. "How should I know?" Dark replied. After a few minutes of screaming, Astral finally came out, wearing a Blue shirt, dark blue jacket, black pants and brown shoes.

"Yuma! Wait up!" Astral yelled. Yuma was wearing a purple shirt with a "D" on it, a red vest, a giant bracelet, a brown finger-less glove, white pants with moons in it, and brown shoes. "Heh! I tricked ya! You didn't really oversleep, I wanted to play a prank on ya!~" Yuma mocked. Astral whacked him in the head. "Meanie! Do you have ANY idea how Me and Dark flipped the house to look for my shoes? Hope was freaking out!" Astral pouted. Yuma grinned and the two walked away from the Mist residence.

"So, anything happened after the contest yesterday?" Yuma asked. "Well, Haruka-san, Chono-san's manager, was asking her what 'inspiration' she had in school, Rin congratulated Sei-san and Sei-san, Chono-san and Saichi-san joined the Love Lab, and World War IV just started." Astral explained. Yuma raises an eyebrow. "World War IV?" Yuma asked. "Mizael chasing Rei after chanting 'Miza-chan' at school." Astral explained.

"I see." Yuma says. On their way, a man, who was holding a backpack, was running away from a woman, and a police, was threatening a little boy.

"Don't go near! I'll slice this boy's head off!" The man threatened, with the boy's mother and the woman who he stole from in front of him.

"Hey. It's not good to steal." A voice said. When the man turned around, he got knocked out with a bag hitting him.

"Let's tie him up, Astral!" Yuma exclaimed, taking out some tape from his bag. The little boy went to Yuma and Astral. "Th-Thank you for saving m-me..." The boy stuttered. Astral patted his head. "Yuma, when did you learn to whack someone that hard?" Astral asked. "Dad taught me!" Yuma replied happily. "Thank you for saving My son!" The woman cried. "No problem!" Yuma and Astral answered. The woman picked up her backpack and looked at the two teenagers.

"That hair color..." The woman muttered. Astral looked to the woman. "Um, Are you okay...?" Astral asked. The woman looked at Astral. "You two are really brave... What are your names?" The woman asked. "I'm Yuma Tsukumo." Yuma answered. "Astral Mist." Astral replied. The woman paused after hearing the surname "Mist".

"I'm Ran... And I'm sure your parents are going to be really happy about what you did." Ran answered. Yuma looked at Astral sadly. "Um... Thanks." He muttered. Ran tilted her head. "Since you boys retrieved My backpack, saved a boy's life, and captured that thief, I have something to give you." Ran said. She handed them small boxes. Inside the box, a puzzle piece was inside. "The more good deeds you do, The closer you will be to solving that puzzle." Ran said. "I must be going. Until next time..." Ran said. Waving goodbye, the two head to their destination.

"Yuma? What do you think is the picture hidden in this puzzle?" Astral asks. Yuma puts the box in his bag. "I dunno... But I get the feeling that she will give a puzzle piece to everyone that does a good deed... and we have to gather around to complete the puzzle!" Yuma said. He and Astral then rush to the park.

MEANWHILE WITH RAN...

She shuffled through the books in her shelves, looking for something. "It has to be here..." She muttered repeatedly. After finding a certain book, she closes her windows and doors. "She shuffles through the pages of the book, until she finds it. A picture of a younger Ran with a girl with short, light-blue hair, while Ran herself had long black hair. While she had black eyes, the other had white eyes.

_Flashback..._

_"Ro-kun! You made A-chan cry! I'll kill you!" A younger Ran said, hitting a boy with a stick. "Ran-chan, I'm not crying! Just kidding~!" A girl with light-blue hair said. Ran turned around and sighed. "Okay. But if Ro-kun makes you cry, He's going to be sorry!" Ran said, clenching her fists. A brown haired boy went near them. "Stop calling me 'Ro'! My name is only two syllables! So are your names!" The boy pouted. "Ah, can you two write your names here?" The light-blue girl asked. "Why?" both of them asked._

_"Because, Kuro-kun said he had a family tradition, that one groom marries two brides or the other way around!" The girl exclaimed. Typical. She liked to think of getting married with someone she liked. That didn't bother Ran one bit. It bothered the boy a little, but he liked the two..._

_"Fine."_

_Aika Ariko (A-Chan)_

_Ruka Reiko_ _(Ran-chan)_

_Kuro Mist (Ro-kun)_

(Flashback End)

"Astral Mist... he must be Aika's son... I wonder if Dark is mad at me... for leaving him. And now... Aika, My best friend died... and so did Kuro..." Ran or "Ruka" for that matter, muttered.

"Astral looks just like Aika... He got her hair color, White eyes and extremely pale skin." Ruka muttered.

"Dark... If we meet again, will you bring your brother away from me...?"

* * *

**There. Ran is Ruka or Rika, Dark's Mom. ANNNNNNNNNND Everything escalates quickly.**

**Yeah, she's alive. (But I think she's gonna die in future chapters... NO! I CAN'T BE EVIL TO MY ASTRAL AND DARK.)**

**Next Chapter: Dark seems to know the solution to the puzzle, But after watching the news... He sees _her._ Dark becomes paranoid about the situation that Ruka, his long-lost mother, is alive. But Eliphas decides to help him! Meanwhile, Yuma is thinking about his friend's brother, wondering what's wrong.**

**Review if ya like! **


	23. Chapter 23: Don't talk back to Me!

**NEW CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**Today's Chapter: Meeting between the Son and Mother! Dark doesn't seem to be too happy...**

**OCs for this Chapter: Ruka Mist, Ethan Yutora and Hope the Cat!**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dark puts some earplugs in his brother's ears while Astral is sleeping. Why? He was flipping out. When he heard from Astral about the thief, puzzle and woman, it seemed normal.

Until the news showed it.

He wasn't dumb. He looked through his photo albums so many times, he memorized the face. It was his mother.

His long-lost mother.

Technically, She was also Astral's mother, considering he was also the son of Kuro Mist.

Going down, Dark is ready to flip out. Flipping the table, breaking a few dishes, and even ripping out some old books. If Astral saw him, he might have another sleep attack. That's a problem. Astral fainted two times already. While Dark had a theory that Astral faints whenever he's depressed about something, Cathy had a theory that he faints whenever he's scared.

"You left... You left when I was born... Astral had to suffer losing a mother AND a father! Maybe, if you stayed, and witnessed Aika's death... You could have pretended to be Astral's mother..." Dark muttered. Spending your childhood in an orphanage was hard for the siblings. Astral was extremely weak and sickly, while Dark was cold and anti-social.

But he always wanted to protect his younger brother.

Knock, Knock.

"Come in, Don't mind that the house is literally upside down." Dark said. Oh great. The house wasn't going to flip. Just self destruct.

Eliphas was here.

"Hey there. Want to watch this house self-destruct? First, Carry My brother and our cat outside." Dark says, pointing to the door. Eliphas facepalms himself. "I saw the news... Mother's day is about 3 Months later, ya know." Eliphas jokes. "Shut up."

"What're you doing here, anyway?" Dark asks. "Because I saw Rika Mist on the news today. I also eavesdropped on your cat-friend telling her woman-group about your brother getting injured and fainting. For a second time." Eliphas explains. Dark twitches. "If one of them found out you're stalking them, you could win the 'Creepiest Teacher' award..." Dark muttered. "Do you want me to give you Rika's address?" Eliphas asked. Dark sighed and nodded. "Well, I could scream at her for leaving after I was born, and scream at her for not coming back when Astral's Mom died." Dark said. Eliphas chuckled. "You care about your little brother, huh?" Eliphas asks. "Why wouldn't I?" Dark said. Picking up a jacket, Dark leaves with Eliphas. Hope watches as his other master leaves, and climbs on Astral's bed.

"Onii-san..." Astral mutters in his sleep.

LATER...

"She SERIOUSLY lives here?!" Dark whispers loudly. Eliphas nods. "Yes. What's wrong?" He asks. Dark twitches. "She's literally Rinko and Ethan's neighbor!" Dark answers. They knock at the door, coming face to face with a woman with long black hair, black eyes, a black top, purple skirt, and black shoes.

"Hello? Do I know you...?" Rika asks. Dark nods slowly. "Yes... MY NAME IS DARK MIST. THIS IS ELIPHAS." Dark says loudly.

"...Come in." Rika says. Closing the door, her eyes tear up a bit. "Daruku? You grew so much!" Rika exclaims. "My name is 'Dark'. Get it right." He replies coldly. Eliphas sweatdrops. "Daruku is your real name?" He asks snickering. "Shut up." Dark replies. Rika smiles. "Son, It's been years! How was it... Life at the orphanage?" She asks calmly. Dark twitches. "Befriended a few people, Astral got bullied, I beat them up." Dark says, literally summarizing his childhood.

"Um... I see... How about Astral and you? How's it going?" She asks. "Bad rumors are going around the school." Eliphas explains. "Yeah, But Astral is social, and we both are part of a group." Dark adds. Rika smiles. "Oh really?" She asks. "We have a problem." Dark says. Rika tilts her head.

"Astral is sickly, just like Aika." Dark explains. Rika gasps. "R-Really?! Oh no..." She mutters. Dark stands up, going near the door. "I'm leaving." He says. Rika grabs his wrist.

"W-What?! So soon?!" She yells. Dark nods. "Shouldn't you be hiding somewhere? If you keep calling Me 'Son', Astral might get suspicious." Dark replies. "Astral doesn't know yet?" Rika asks. Dark nods. "And he never will. If he finds out, There's a chance that he'll get shocked, confused, sad, angry and depressed." Dark replies. "About 50%" Eliphas adds. "B-But Daruku! May-Maybe he'll understand! Like Aika! She was understanding!" Rika replies. Dark huffs. "Yeah, right." He says, turning away. "Daruku! Don't you DARE turn back!" She demands, angrily. Dark looks at her angrily. "Well, A mother shouldn't just leave her newborn son in the hospital after he was born!" He spats. Opening the door, he leaves the room and slams the door.

"Dark? What 'cha doin' here?" Rinko asks, holding a pan, and wearing an apron. "Rin?" He asks. "I live here. And before you ask, I'm cooking dinner right now." She says. "This late?" He asks. "Yeah. Ethan doesn't know how to cook. He tried cooking, only to accidentally step on Blazey's tail." She replies. "What an idiot." She adds. Dark chuckles. "I see. Well. I'll be going!" He says. "Wait!" Rinko says, handing him a piece of paper. "What's this?" He asks. "Me and the others were going to give that to you earlier." Rinko says. "We're having a picnic tomorrow." She adds. Dark nods. "Okay. We'll be going." He replies. Rinko smiles. "And bring your pet!" She adds.

"What a good way to relieve stress."

* * *

**Short Chapter, And things escalate quickly.**

**Next Chapter: While their owners are taking a nap, Hope and the other pets, chase down a person who stole Yuma's Key, Astral's Locket, Vector's Wallet, and Alit's secret box! (They'll be talking like humans for the whole chapter. Hehehehehe.)**

**Review if ya like!**


	24. Chapter 24: Hope!

**Have you guys seen "Little Astral Child"? It's going to be a short story, having less than 20 Chapters.**

**Today's Chapter: Picnic day! When everyone takes a nap, a person steals Yuma, Astral, Vector and Alit's stuff! The pets are now working together to reclaim them.**

**OCs for this Chapter: Rinko Yutora, Ethan Yutora, Rika Mist, Everyone's Pets.**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How about... Over... there!" Tetsuo says, pointing to a large tree. He, Alit, Gilag and Thomas set down a few baskets, while Takashi, Tokunosuke and Fuuya set a large blanket. "Looks like all of us are going to fit!" Ethan chirps. "Which I find weird, considering there are 25 People." Rinko adds, counting the group, including Haruto, Sei, Saichi and Sanagi.

"Okay, everyone! Love Lab made some food!" Rio says, putting down a large box.

"I made frozen desserts!" Rio says.

"I made different kind of Salad!" Kotori says.

"I made different Curry dishes!" Rinko says.

"I made seafood!" Cathy says.

"Ramen. Lots and lots of Ramen!" Anna says.

"I made strawberry dishes!" Sanagi squeals.

"And we made sushi." Sei and Saichi says together.

"RYOOOOOOOOOGA, Do you want me to put PEPPER in your food?~" Rio asks evilly. Shark gulps. "Uh. No." He says. Rio smirks. "ONIONS?" She asks. Shark sighs. "Dark-nii, You like Sushi right?" Astral asks. Dark nods. "Yeah." Dark replies. Sei hands him a plate of sushi. "Here ya go!" She chirps. Yuma then receives some onigiri from Kotori. "Thanks Kotori!" He says. Kotori sighs. "Don't talk while your mouth is full!" She says. Rinko glares at Ethan and gives him a plate of Curry. "Eat it or PERISH." She says, with her voice sounding like she was a serial killer. "I'll die if I eat that anyway..." Ethan says loudly. Rinko throws the plate of Curry towards his face.

"Yup. Good stress relief." Dark thinks to himself, sarcastically.

Later...

Hope and the other pets stared at their owners as they slept. Having different animals can cause trouble.

Especially since Vector had a snake.

(Animal Language)

"They look asleep..." Hope thought to himself. He stared at Umbral the snake, before his attention turned to Ponta the Tanuki, Tachyon the Guinea Pig, Boxer Star the Hamster, and Blazey the Cat. He stared at the puzzle piece Yuma and Astral received yesterday.

"Dark-sama flipped out yesterday..." Hope told Kotori's bird, Meadow. "Hm? Why?" Meadow asked Hope. "I have no idea..." Hope responded. He stared at Shark and Rio's goldish, Shark Drake, S.H Ark Knight and Black Ray Lancer. Hope then decided to take a walk, with Star Seraph following him. "Hope, where're you going?" Star seraph asked. "Anywhere, actually." Hope replied. He watched as Meadow and Blazey pulled the wagon that had a goldfish bowl on top of it.

"Sometimes, I wish fish could walk..." Hope thought to himself. Umbral stared at Tachyon for awhile.

"Dude, Don't eat me." Tachyon told Umbral. Umbral sighed. "Fine..." He muttered.

(Human Language)

"...They're asleep..." A man thought to himself. He quickly grabbed Yuma's Key and placed it on a sack. He took Astral's locket, Vector's Wallet and Alit's "Secret Box" as well.

"I'll get some money if I sell these..." The man thought to himself. He screamed in pain when he felt sharp claws on his back. Turning around, He saw Hope, Blazey and Star Seraph, hissing.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" The cats hissed together.

"Cute. Now outta my way." The man told the animals. He froze when he saw Umbral.

(Animal Language)

"It's not everyday you get to see a snake approach you." Blazey meowed. Meadow landed on top of her head. "Now give back Kotori-san's friend's stuff!" Meadow chirped. "Astral-san's locket! Give it back!" Hope hissed. Unfortunately, he ran away, obviously fearing the large group of animals. "...Now what?" Boxer Star asked. The Arclight dog, Dyson, went near them. "You know, I can SMELL the thief. Let's chase after him." Dyson told the group. "Um... Umbral? You should... hide in the wagon..." Ponta told Umbral. "And don't worry. We'll pull the wagon." Tachyon assured him. Nodding, he jumps onto the wagon.

"Let's go!"

Meanwhile with Rika...

"Daruku... Are you mad at me...?" Rika thinks to herself. Eliphas told her that Astral wasn't a hard child to take care of. He listened to every word his brother said, obeyed him, stayed out of trouble, and sometimes, a little clueless.

"What's going on downstairs...?" Rika thought to herself. She saw a man being chased by a group of animals. "Heh. He must smell like gravy or something." Rika chuckles. She looks at the photos Eliphas gave her. A picture of Yuma, Astral, Vector, Alit, Fuuya, Tetsuo, Tokunosuke and Takashi holding a duel monster card with the first year girls holding duel gazers, and Dark with Mizael, Kaito, Durbe, Shark, Michael, Thomas, Chris and Rio.

"They look so happy..."

Back with the Pets chasing after the thief, Hope was holding a hard-rotten cookie in his mouth. He tosses it to the thief, knocking him out.

(Animal Language)

"Thanks, Dyson. Now about this guy..." Hope meowed, looking through the sack. "...Alit-san's box contains... pictures of random women..." Hope meowed. Boxer star grinned. "Yuma-san's key... From his parents." Hope meowed. "Vector-san's wallet contains slips of paper, with pranks..." Hope continued, until he finally pulled out the locket.

"Aika-san and Kuro-san's picture. And behind this picture is a picture of Rika-san and Kuro-san... And beside these pictures are pictures of Astral-sama and Dark-sama." Hope thinks to himself.

"We should get back." Hope told the group.

BACK AT THE PARK...

"HOPE!" Astral screamed, looking for his lost cat. Rinko and Cathy were searching from tree to tree to look for Blazey and Star Seraph. Vector was worrying that Umbral might have been captured by Animal control. The Arclight siblings were looking for Dyson, in the places that had fire hydrants in it. Rio and Shark were wondering HOW goldfish could have RAN away, Alit was chanting "Boxer Star" repeatedly. Mizael placed some food on the ground to look for Tachyon. Ethan sighed, dropping some catnip. "They must have ran away from the park..." Ethan thought to himself. He then got hit by Rinko's bag. "BAKA! HELP US LOOK FOR OUR PETS!" She hissed. Ethan groaned and followed his sister. Astral looked through the bushes with Yuma, hoping that his cat would be okay. He then found a yellow tail.

"...Hope?" Astral asked himself. He grabbed the tail, earning a hiss from the cat. "Hope! There you are! And the other pets are here as well!" Astral said happily. Everyone then grabbed their pets and started ASKING them where did they ran off to.

"Tachyon? You know wandering without your owner is dangerous." Mizael scolded Tachyon.

"DID THE ZOO GET 'CHA?!" Vector asked Umbral.

"Star Seraph? Where have you been?" Durbe asked Star Seraph.

(ANIMAL LANGUAGE)

"Our little activity made everyone get along better..." Hope meowed.

But of course, no human could understand him. (Except for Cathy)

* * *

**I RUSHED THIS. SORRY. (I WAS PLAYING "POKEMON: WHITE")**

**Next Chapter: Love Lab finds that the club room has been trashed! Mika threatens the she'll keep thrashing the club room, until Rinko gives her the locket!**

**Review if ya like! **


	25. Chapter 25: Rio-san's true colors Part 1

**Sorry for not updating!**

**Reasons: Playing Pokemon and a game called FeverMix. Also, School had dance practice that gave me cramps...**

**Today's Chapter: Mika being a B**** to Love Lab. Will the 8 Girls save the club?**

**OCs for this Chapter: Rinko Yutora (She'll be called 'Rin-Chan' or just 'Rin' for a nickname) and Mika Inumi.**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: The dance and song is the 1st Ending of the anime "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya".**

* * *

"Ready?" Rio asked her club members, who were all on top of a table. Kotori and Rinko were on Rio's left and right, while Cathy, Anna, Sei, Saichi and Sanagi were behind them. As 5 Girls came in, music started playing.

_nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara _  
_minna de doko made mo ikeru ne_

_jikan no hate made Boooon!_

_WARP de LOOP na kono omoi wa  
nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou_

_aru hareta hi no koto  
mahou ijou no yukai ga  
kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa  
ashita mata au toki warainagara HUMMING  
ureshisa wo atsumeyou  
kantan nanda yo konna no  
oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
ooki na yume & yume suki deshou?_

"Welcome to Love Lab!" Rio exclaimed. She and the other club members jumped off the table once they realized who the girls were.

Mika's underlings.

"Hello. I told principal Ena that I would like to make a club." Mika said, holding some papers.

"So... Why are you informing US about this?" Anna asked, glaring at one of Mika's friends.

"There were no club rooms left. So, I request that this... 'Club' of yours, will be disbanded, or remove from the school's club list, So My club will have a room." Mika said simply. Everything remained silent.

That was until Rio flipped the table. Literally.

"Hahahahahahahaha. NO." She said. The Love Lab nodded in agreement. "Ena-SAN! THERE ARE SOME PESTS IN THE CLUB ROOM!" Saichi pouted. The girls took their leave.

"Yutora. If you worry about your club room's safety, hand over the locket." Mika said. Rinko huffed.

"What's the answer I'm looking for...? Ah, wait... NO." She said. Mika and her 'underlings' left without a word.

The next day...

Rinko walked towards the club room, wearing a jacket. Winter was near, and it was freezing. As she walked, she didn't notice what was in front of her. A puddle. She slipped, but managing to keep her balance. Ena was watching her.

"...Is this a new dance Love Lab is working on? But Hare Hare Yukai is the best!" Ena pouted. Rinko sweatdropped.

"I'm NOT dancing ma'am! I'm slippi- WAAHHH!" Rinko screamed, landing on the floor. "That hurt..." She told herself.

Meanwhile, Rio was at the library, looking for a book about Birds. As she was reading the book's titles, the bookshelf was knocked.

Again.

For the freaking 3RD TIME.

Rio dodged the bookshelves, managing to land safely, she looked around the library, scanning if the two boys that fight a lot, knocked the bookshelf.

"Rio-senpai, Are you okay?" Astral asked, with Yuma, Alit and Vector following him. Rio nodded. "I'm the first girl you didn't rescue from the bookshelves, Astral!" Rio joked.

"See?! It's strange right?!" Rinko told Kotori. She told her about the puddle, and the janitors didn't even bother putting a "Wet Floor" sign! Bot to mention, The bookshelves falling all of a sudden are creepy as well. "Maybe." Kotori answered. She paused at the moment everyone was staring at her. Including Rinko.

"What's wrong? Is there something in my face?" Kotori asked. Rinko shook her head.

"No. But there's something in your hair." She pointed. About 7 different colors of bubblegum had landed on Kotori's hair! Kotori twitched, her own color draining from her body. (CARTOON/ANIME EFFECT WHEN PEOPLE ARE FREAKED OUT)

Anna and Fuuya were together at the school garden. Anna was handing an onigiri to Fuuya, when she felt something on her back. She swore Fuuya shrieked like a girl.

"A-A-A-A-A-ANNA! THERE'S A SPI-SPI-SPI-SPI-DER!" He stuttered. Anna shrieked. She noticed that it was not a spider.

Just 5 Spiders.

Cathy, however was at the roof, sweatdropping. "I can see why those two are a perfect match." She thought to herself. A cat pounced onto her.

"What the?! STAR SERAPH?! WHAT'RE NYA DOING AT SCHOOL?!" She meowed. More cats approached her, and they all looked terrified. Cathy found what they were afraid of. Dogs. She hissed, running away from the dogs.

Sei and Saichi were at the Faculty Room, talking to Mr. Ukyo.

"Girls, may I ask why you drew these on the test papers?" Ukyo asked. Sei and Saichi blinked.

"What?" They asked. Ukyo showed them their test papers, which had doodles. "...You are quite talented at drawing, But this was a Math test, not Arts." Ukyo explained. Sei blinked in confusion.

Sanagi was at the bathroom, fixing her hair. She heard Anna's scream from the outside, and was worrying about the club's members. She turned on the water to wash her hands, when she felt something sticky...

"Is this cookie dough?!" She shrieked.

Later...

"The club room's door has been locked." Rio pointed out. She has the key to the club room, so who else would lock it? No matter how many times she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Kotori pointed out that the key Rio has isn't the club key. Someone switched the Club Key with a fake Key.

"Hmmm... Anna-chan, Rin-chan. Kick this door open." Rio ordered. The girls nodded, as they charged through the door, opening it. Rio froze when she stared at her club room.

"WHO THE HELL TRASHED MY CLUB ROOM?!" She shrieked. She quickly dials her phone.

"Durbe-kun?! Thomas-kun?! Get in here, NOW!" She demanded. She wasn't blaming those boys for trashing the room, but since Durbe can be a detective, and Thomas can just help Durbe with stuff, maybe they know who trashed her club room.

* * *

**Okay so here are the reasons I wan't updating: School had a "foundation day" practice that lasted 2:00 to 6:00. I kept TRAINING my pokemon on "Pokemon: White", and to top it all off, I was lazy.**

**Next Chapter: Durbe and Thomas will investigate who did this. (MIKA) Rinko and Kotori ask Yuma, Astral, Vector and Alit for help, and the other club's members will be fixing the room.**

**I thought about it for awhile and the Main Characters are Yuma, Astral, Kotori, Rinko, Vector and Alit.**

**I'm not spoiling anything, but I'm going to do something interesting in Chapters 28-30.**

**I'm also planning to make a fanfic about "Love Lab" once "Little Astral Child" is done.**

**Review if ya like! **


	26. Chapter 26: Rio-san's true colors Part 2

**AFTER DOING TWO CHAPTERS OF LITTLE ASTRAL CHILD, I FINALLY DECIDED TO MAKE THE 26TH CHAPTER.**

**Today's Chapter: Rio will show everyone how she acts when she's pissed!**

**OCs for this chapter: Rinko Yutora ("Rin-chan"), Mika Inumi**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The case is simple. The one that's been doing these S*** is the Blonde-Brat." Thomas explains. "How do you know?" Rio asks. Durbe holds up a piece of paper. "She _left_ a note saying:

I'm the one doing all of those things.

Yes I admitted it.

Later losers.~ (Except for you, Sanagi-chan!)

-Mika Inumi."

Rinko stomped out of the room, grabbing her baseball bat. "I'm gonna kill her..." She thought to herself. Kotori rushed in, and stopped her. "Your ways are TOO violent, Rin-chan. We should go ask Yuma, Astral, Alit and Vector. They know how to settle things normally." Kotori explains. Rinko rolls her eyes. "Yuma's an idiot, Astral CAN'T fight, Vector's bipolar, and Alit's a bigger idiot than Yuma." Rinko mutters.

Outside School...

"I summon... Gagaga Magician!" Yuma says, placing a Duel Monsters card on Attack Position. Astral shrugs.

"Trap activate. Torrential Tribute. When a player summons a monster, this card destroys all the monsters on both player's field." Astral explains. Vector chuckles. "Suicidal Card, eh? Heeeeeeeeeee~"

"YUMA! HOW DO YOU KILL A PERSON?!" Rinko asks, choking Yuma. Alit sweatdrops. "Wow. 'kill' is such a strong word..." Alit mutters. "Exactly." Kotori replies.

"C-calm down Rin! Wh-What happened now?!" Yuma stutters. "Some idiot played pranks on Love Lab, and thrashed our club room!" Rinko whines. Alit snickers. "What's funny?" Kotori asks. "Rio's the leader of Love Lab, right?" Alit asks. Everyone nods. "Do you guys remember what happened the last time Rio was pissed?" Alit asks. Everyone slowly nods, except for Astral.

"I'm new here, remember? What did happen?" Astral asks. Vector whispers to Astral.

"...She's insane..." Astral mutters. "How did Ryoga raise his sister...?"

Later at the Gym...

Love Lab, along with Yuma, Astral, Vector and Alit were hiding under the seats, wearing gas masks. "There's Rio-san now!" Kotori whispers loudly. Mika then turns around to see Rio.

"I expected Yutora, Mizuki, Nasch or Kozuki to talk to me, yell at me or something... But instead, I get the club's leader." Mika mumbles loudly. Rio gets a ball-like object out of a sack.

"I don't want anyone pissing me off, OR bothering my friends. You know what you'll get?" Rio asks. Mika shakes her head.

"What? A slap?" Mika asks. Rio snickers.

"STINK BOMB!"

Weird-colored gas suddenly popped out of the ball (or BOMB) and started scattering and producing a horrible smell. Thankfully, everyone was wearing a mask.

"What's going on- WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!" Principal Ena shrieks. She runs out of the gym.

"CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!"

"Rio-senpai's insane..." Astral mutters.

* * *

**Sorry if that was short.**

**Anyway, next chapter will have snow!**

**Next Chapter: Snow falls down. Yuma invites Astral, Kotori, Rinko, Vector and Alit for some fun!**

**Review if ya like!**


	27. Chapter 27: Shared Towels? Ugh

**Here's Chapter 27!**

**Today's Chapter: Snow has arrived in Heartland!**

**OCs for this Chapter: Rinko Yutora, Ethan Yutora and Hope.**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuma groaned as the sunlight reflected through his window. Looking up, he saw snow covered the entire house! Not just the house but the city as well!

Yuma quickly grabbed his red sweater, and his phone. He dialed different numbers until he finally gathered his friends for a day out on the snow.

At the Mist House...

"It's winter time, huh? You want to go outside?" Dark asked his brother. Astral nodded, grabbing a dark-blue sweater. "Yuma invited me over to his place. Do you have plans for the day?" Astral asked. Dark grinned. "Kaito's brother, Haruto and his cousin, Mizael, Invited Me, Chris, Durbe and Gilag over to the Heartland Tower. They said we're going to drag Kaito outside." Dark explained. Although his smile disappeared when he remembered Astral's sudden sleep attacks. Hopefully, he won't faint in the snow.

"...Astral, take Hope with you." Dark quickly told his brother. Astral turned around with a confused look. "Hm? Why?"

"Well, It's been a while since Hope played in the snow." Dark lied.

"...Okay! Nii-san, I'll be leaving now! Come on, Hope!" Astral told his cat. They both left the house. Dark picked up some rope.

"Now... How do you drag Kaito off the house...?"

Rinko and Ethan's Apartment...

"You're up early. It's a Saturday." Ethan told his sister, who was cooking breakfast. After cooking breakfast, she rushed to the bathroom.

"Eat up, Baka. Me and the others are going to Yuma's today. Knowing Yuma, it'll take us the WHOLE DAY to satisfy him." Rinko explained. She wore her Orange sweater, brown hat, and blue mittens.

"See ya, Baka." She told Ethan before leaving the room.

"Um, excuse me...?" A voice said. Rinko turned around to see a woman with long black hair, black eyes, red ribbons, a purple top, a black skirt, and red heels.

"...Yes?" Rinko replied. Although she heard of the "Don't talk to strangers" line, She actually didn't listen to it. A trait Ethan didn't really like. Besides, this woman is her neighbor.

"Um... do you know someone named 'Astral Mist'?" The woman asked. Rinko nodded. The woman smiled and handed her a box. "...?"

"That's a puzzle piece. You're two friends have one. It's thanks for being honest with Me." The woman smiled. Rinko blinked. "Okay... I'm Rinko Yutora." Rinko introduced herself. "I'm Ran. I'll see you." Rika lied, and left.

"...Thanks?"

Back at the Tsukumo Residence...

"Morning Alit! Morning Vector!" Yuma greeted his friends. Akari didn't like the idea of Yuma inviting his friends at 6:00 am on a Saturday, but agreed after Mirai told her that she, Akari and Haru will go shopping, leaving Kazuma and Yuma alone at the house. "Morning, Yuma. Morning Mr. Tsukumo." Alit greeted. Kazuma smiled. "You kids be careful out there. It's too cold for a normal winter day." Kazuma warned them. He noticed the pile of snow, WALKING towards them, with a tinier pile of snow following it.

"Brrr... Morning everyone." The pile of snow greeted. Vector shoved the snow off, revealing Astral and Hope.

"Oh, we were supposed to make snowmen, out of snow, and not out of humans." Vector or "Rei" explained. "S-Sorry... Hope wanted to play in the snow earlier, I told him to wait... T-That resulted him pouncing on me, and burying me in snow..." Astral shivered. "Warm yourself up. Rinko said she's going to bring Curry, so it'll take her awhile to arrive. Kotori's doing some shopping, but she said once she's done, she'll come over." Yuma explained.

"M-Morning M-Mr. Tsu-Tsukumo..." Astral shivered. "I should shovel outside. Have Fun." Kazuma told them.

"Brrr... H-Hope... If I tell An-chan about this he'll kill you..." Astral stuttered. Hope just purred.

With Kotori and Rinko...

"Curry goes well with a cold day, Kotori. That's why I bought some." Rinko explained. Kotori was shopping for some sweaters, and she bumped into Rinko who was buying some bath towels.

"So... Why were you buying bath towels?" Kotori asked. Rinko shivered. "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THAT IDIOT TO USE MY TOWELS ANYMORE. IT'S DISGUSTING!" Rinko shrieked. She and Kotori stopped in front of a candy store. Inside was Durbe, buying Cat-shaped candies and carrying a Cat plush.

"Durbe? What're you doing here?" Rinko asked. Durbe smiled as the girls approached him.

"Oh me? Just buying a gift for Katherine. You know how much she loves cats." Durbe explained. He had been doing some Christmas shopping obviously.

"How about you two?" Durbe asked. "I'm already done with My Christmas shopping." Kotori replied. "So am I." Rinko replied. Durbe glanced at his watch, and then picked up the shopping bags. "I'll see you two later." Durbe told the two.

"...Rin-chan. I just thought of something." Kotori suddenly spoke up.

"It's... kinda about Astral and Dark. Do you think... They celebrated Christmas at the orphanage?" Kotori asked. Rinko thought for awhile. "Hm. Maybe." She answered. "Do you think... They'll be okay to celebrate Christmas by themselves this year? " Kotori asked. "They'll be celebrating Christmas with us, actually." A voice said. Kotori and Rinko turned around to see Akari.

"Akari-san!" Both girls exclaimed. "Yuma said that they're a family of 3. Including the cat. So, we decided that they should celebrate Christmas with us. Yuma already thinks of Astral as a brother." Akari joked.

After shopping, the two girls rushed to the Tsukumo residence. As they were heading to the house, they did notice a lot of their friends enjoying themselves on the snow. Shark and Rio were sledding, The Arclights were skiing, Dark, Mizael, Durbe, Gilag, Chris, Mizael and Haruto were TRYING to pull Kaito out of the house, Fuuya and Anna were building snowmen, and so on.

"WE'RE HERE!" Kotori announced as she and Rinko entered the house. Yuma grinned as he pulled Astral, Alit and Vector out of the house to enjoy the snow.

"I actually planned for a snowball fight!" Yuma announced. "We'll have 2 teams!" Yuma said. "There are 6 of us... So both groups take 3 members." Astral observed. "Yuma, Astral and Kotori." Vector said. "Then Me, Alit and Rinko." Vector added.

"Let's start, then!"

The whole day was tiring for the teens. Both groups did their bests, although they got buried in snow. Ethan had to pick up his sister in order to prevent her from catching a cold (Much to her dismay), Rio and Shark came to pick up Alit, Vector and Kotori walked home (Separate ways, though), and Dark came by to pick up Astral and Hope.

"So, You had fun today?" Dark asked. Astral nodded. "Yup... Brrr..." Astral shivered. Dark gave Astral his scarf, making Astral worry.

"...How about you, Aniki?" Astral asked. Dark just huffed. "I'm fine."

Observing them from afar was Rika. She smiled as her son gave her half-son the scarf. "They get along so well..."

"ACHOO!"

* * *

**I'll end it with Rika sneezing from the cold. :D**

**There is no snow in the Philippines, which is kinda sad. :(**

**Next Chapter: Haruto invites Yuma, Astral, Shark and Vector to see the invention of Kaito and Dr. Faker! Vector accidentally stumbles into the invention, causing his two sides to separate! (Since Vector is bipolar.) The "Cheerful, Clumsy and Airheaded" One is known as "Rei", while the "Serious, Psychopathic and Insane" one is known as "Vector"! The four of them now have to stop "Vector" before he ruins his own reputation, by doing his criminal acts! Meanwhile, Rinko and Kotori find out Vector's childhood from a passerby...**

**Review if ya like! **


	28. Chapter 28: Miza's 2 Problems Part 1

**Here's Chapter 28.**

**Today's Chapter: Vector splits into two!**

**I own the nurse for this chapter, Nurse Minami and of course... Rinko Yutora.**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Astral groaned as he picked up the phone. Who would be calling at 5:00 in the morning? And on a weekend?

"Hello...?" Astral groaned as he picked up the phone.

"Good Morning, Astral-san!" An enthusiastic boy replied. Haruto.

"Ugh... Haruto?" Astral groaned. "Listen, Listen! I invited Yuma-san, Ryoga-san and Vector-san to view Tou-san and Nii-san's invention! They all accepted! So... Wanna come over?!" Haruto asked. "I'm sure Shark-senpai was forced by Rio-senpai." Astral thought to himself. "Haruto? Maybe la-"

"Great! I'll send in a helicopter! Does Dark-sama want to come too?" Haruto asked, not waiting for Astral's answer. "Actually... Nii-sama's sick." Astral explained. After Dark gave Astral his scarf, he suddenly caught a cold himself.

"Don't worry! I'll send in a nurse as well!" Haruto replied. Astral sweatdropped. "...Fine."

Astral removed his pajamas, and wore a White shirt with Black jeans. He took his Jacket, and bought his hat, and blue scarf with him. He put on his mittens, and boots. He then waited outside for Haruto. Surprisingly, Haruto DID send a helicopter. AND a nurse.

"Hello!~ You must be Astral! I'm Nurse Minami, and I'll be taking care of your brother while you go to Mr. Haruto's house!~" The nurse said gleefully.

"Um... ' '?" Astral repeated. "Yup!~ I'm the nurse of the Tenjo household, but Mr. Haruto told Me to go here, and take care of your nii-chan!~" The nurse replied. Sighing, Astral hops on to the helicopter.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Astral Mist!" The pilot said. "Mr. Haruto Tenjo sent a nurse to take care of your guardian!" The pilot added. "Yeah. I saw that.." Astral muttered. "Morning, Astral!" A voice behind him greeted. He turned around to see A sleeping Shark, A sleeping Yuma, but an awake (and hyper) Vector.

"...Morning, Rei." Astral greeted, noticing how "hyper" Vector is. Better use his "cheerful" nickname.

"So... Want some coffee?" Vector asked. THAT explains the hyperness.

"Mmmm... I'll pa-"

Rei shoved a bottle of coffee at Astral's mouth, waiting for him to drink it. After he did, Astral coughed.

"Ve-Vector! *cough* What was that for?!" Astral asked. Rei just grinned. "You're a sleepyhead." Rei joked. The helicopter finally landed on the "Tenjo Tower" (As Yuma would like to call it.), and Astral and Vector woke Yuma and Shark up.

"Hey Yuma? Wake up."

"SHARK! SHARK! WAKE UP!"

"A-Astral? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN"

"WHAT THE F***, VECTOR?!"

The 4 boys then went to Haruto's room, as they were told to go. They then saw Haruto with Orbital 7, cleaning up Haruto's room.

"Oh, there you guys are! I called Kotori-san, Rinko-san, and Alit-san as well, but they declined. Alit-san was sick, Kotori-san's grandmother visited, and Rinko-san was busy." Haruto explained. "I'm surprised those 3 know how to decline quickly..." Shark muttered.

"Follow me. Nii-san and Tou-san are at the basement!" Haruto said cheerfully. As they left, Orbital began texting someone.

"Ms. Obomi, Do you have free time? Do you want to hang out?"

"Beep, Beep. Okay."

At the basement...

"Oh. Good Morning." Kaito greeted. By his looks, he kinda overslept. He had... bags under his eyes.

"Morning Kaito. Why'd you call us THIS early?" Shark asked, irritated. Kaito yawned as he picked up a bottle with liquid.

"Well, ya see- GLUG GLUG- WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaito spit out the liquid he drank. By it's color, it was paint.

"Ugh... I mistook that thing for coffee." Kaito groaned. Vector then handed him his bottle of coffee.

"Thanks... Anyway, this thing we made involves using emotions and personalities of different people. That's why we called you guys here." Kaito explained. "Emotions? Personalities?"Yuma asked. Kaito nodded. "Yes. For example: Yuma and Astral were to go into the machine, There current emotions or personalities would be switched. If Yuma is happy, and Astral is sad, Yuma would be sad, and Astral would be happy. Or for the personalities, Yuma would be calm, timid, and quiet, and Astral would be hyper, easy-going, and noisy." Kaito explained. "But: The machine could only use two people at a time. If two people are at the machine, the machine automatically closes itself." Kaito added. "Who wants to go first?" Dr. Faker asked. "How about... Yuma and Shark?" Haruto asked. "Sure!" Yuma replied.

Later...

"I feel pissed..." Yuma groaned. "I feel great!" Shark said cheerfully. "...Happy Shark is creepy..." Astral and Vector said. With a push of a button, They reverted back to their normal selves. "I feel better now!" Yuma said. "I FEEL PISSED OFF, YUMA. SO SHUT UP!" Shark said.

"See? Who's next?"

"Hey Astral! Let's try it out! I want to know how it feels to be you!" Vector said, clinging to Astral's arm. "Yeah... I doubt you want to do that..." Astral says quietly. However, Vector runs into the machine. "Um... Astral? You might want to take off your scarf, mittens, hat, and jacket. I think the machine won't identify you properly if you have a lot of things covering your body." Dr. Faker said. Astral nodded and took them off. However, the machine closed.

"Huh? It's suppose to close when there are two people. Who's in there?" Haruto asked. He looked around. Yuma, Astral, Shark, Kaito, Dr. Faker and him... they were all outside. Except for Vector. "Wait. I have a camera installed in the machine." Kaito explained. He then froze.

"What's wrong?" Shark asked. "There's no one there..." Kaito said. Yuma and Astral then took a look at the machine. "It's... shaking!" They exclaimed.

"There's something wrong! Not with the machine, but with your friend!" Dr. Faker said. "Is he bipolar?" Dr. Faker asked. Everyone nodded. "This machine can only read a person's personality! and since your friend is bipolar, he has _two _personalities! That counts as two people!" Dr. Faker screamed. The machine started shaking, and releasing smoke, so everyone backed off. The machine later released a lot of smoke, and later exploded.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

The machine was destroyed, and Yuma, Astral, Shark and Kaito were looking for their friend, and they did find him: Only he was wearing a white shirt with jeans.

"Vector! You okay?!" Yuma asked. Vector coughed and grinned. "Yup. I'm fine!" Vector said. "Do you think I'm be okay?" a voice asked. Everyone turned around to see... Vector?!

"What the-?! TWO VECTORS?!" Astral shrieked. "We just turned Mizael's problem into two!" Kaito screamed. Hey uncle! I was kicked out of My apartment. Can I stay he- OH MY DON THOUSAND! TWO VECTORS?!" Mizael shrieked. He then collapsed. "He must've been too surprised!" Haruto screamed. The "other" Vector wore a black shirt and jeans. Overall, he seemed to be the same.

"Heh. I finally got out of that body. Now I can control myself." The other Vector said. "W-What do you mean?" The real Vector said. "Since I was stuck in YOUR body, When I'm angry and wanting to do something... evil, I'm always switched out by you, who turns back to normal in a matter of seconds. But now I'm out, I can do ANYTHING I want!" The other Vector explained. He then jumped out of the window.

"This can't be good!" Shark said. "We need to chase him down!" Yuma said. "But... If that Vector is serious... Then this Vector must be... clumsy?" Kaito asked. He took a look at the real Vector, and he just shattered 6 glasses. "Yup." Haruto answered. "Then, It won't be weird for us to call you... Rei, right?" Astral asked. Rei then grinned. "Not at all!" He said. "Okay. The 5 of us will chase him down. Haruto, Dad, and Orbital will stay here and take care of Mizael!" Kaito said.

Outside...

Kotori dropped her phone after Yuma explained everything. Two Vectors? Weird. The other one is evil? Weirder. Mizael got kicked out of his apartment? Meh. Not surprising. Coincidentally, Astral called her as well. Great. First, she HAD to take care of Alit (By Rio's request), and NOW there are two Vectors? Great. These 2 Idiots can NEVER make her life easier. Oh wait. Correction. _Three_ idiots.

"Two Vectors?" Kotori repeated. Rinko nodded. "I was right about declining Haruto's invite. I was sure an idiot would do something stupid, AND cause a lot of trouble. And that idiot, is Vector." Rinko sighed. "Excuse Me? Did you say "Vector" just now?" A voice behind them said. "Yeah. Why?" Rinko asked.

"Ahum. You may not know this, But... I am Vector's cousin. Yata-Garasu, I study at the same school as you two. The only reason we haven't met each other yet is because I'm a 3rd year." Yata-Garasu explained. "What's with your hair?" Rinko asked. "Ehehehe... Don't mind her. So your Vector's cousin? I don't think I see you talking to him..." Kotori explains. "Probably because he doesn't KNOW I study there." Yata-Garasu replies. "So... What's this about My cousin?" He asks.

Later...

"Whoa. Weird." Yata-Garasu replies. "The question is: Was Vector born bipolar or did something turned him into that?" Rinko asked. "Something turned him bipolar, actually." Yata-Garasu replies.

"And that something is his childhood."

* * *

**Character relationships are changed again! This time: Yata-Garasu (The "Prince" at episode 92, alongside Rio) is Vector's cousin.**

**Next Chapter: Vector's Childhood. I'm gonna be evil to Vector. :D**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Here's My present to you guys!**

**Review if ya like! **


	29. Chapter 29: Miza's 2 Problems Part 2

**Decided to make Chapter 28 because of reasons.**

**Today's Chapter: Vector's Childhood. ITALIC FONT EVERYWHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE.**

**OCs for this chapter: Some of Vector's "friends" (Yoshi, Alan, Murasaki), His Parents, His old pet bunny, "Shining" (The original pet I intended to give him), his current pet, "Umbral", and Rinko Yutora!**

**The song Vector sings is "Artist", Zexal's 4th Ending. And the song he hums is "Soul Drive", Zexal's 3rd Opening.**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Vector, honey, get up. Time to go to school." Vector's mother said. Vector lived with a rich family, and was being treated in a way he didn't enjoy. In his language: "Acting like you're made of glass, and you break easily"._

_His parents DID give him something to keep him happy, like a pet, but not like a snake like he wanted. Instead, they gave him a cream-colored bunny, whom he named "Shining". Vector was raised to be a refined, polite, gentleman. But what did they get? A cheerful, hyper, prankster who is a little insane, and someone who laughs endlessly. Vector studies in a school with, like him, rich children. Although unlike him, They are well-behaved._

_Vector is always called "Rei" by everyone, due to his happy demeanor. He implies that he's "The ray of the sun". He can be airheaded, though._

_Vector wore his school uniform, put on a scarf, grabbed his bag, and dashed outside, holding a book. He ran backwards, waving at his parents. "See ya guys later!" He screamed. He then tripped over a fire hydrant._

_"That Vector..." His parents sighed. There was a "party" tonight at Vector's school, and everyone was supposed to come. Before that, they received a letter, reporting about Vector's behavior. Sighing, his father went inside. "Vector may be like that, but I'll do anything to make him a proper gentleman, while making him happy at the same time." His mother thought._

_At School..._

_The 3 Popular students of the school, Yoshi, Alan, and Murasaki were sitting in front of the school, chatting with a few of their friends. The 3 were siblings, and were known for their high grades and talents. Murasaki screamed as she saw Vector._

_"Oh no... It's Shingetsu!" They all shrieked, dashing inside. "What a lovely day!~ And a little quiet?~" Vector hummed. Inside school, he readied himself for his Music Class. "The teacher said to sing a song today... Hee~ I know what I'll sing!~" Vector thought to himself._

_At Music Class..._

_"Next up... Vector Shingetsu!" The teacher called out. Vector giggled, and stood in the center of the class. "So, Shingetsu, what will you be singing?" The teacher asked. "Hee~ A song called 'Artist', sir!~ You're going to LOVE it!~" Vector said cheerfully. "I hope so..." The teacher thought to himself._

_Kimi wa sugu atama ni "dōse..." to tsukeru  
Sore wa akirameru koto yokan shiteita no kai?  
Kimi wa jibun no yume o "murida." to warau  
Sore o warau koto mo dekinai boku wa okashī kai?_

_Boku o sasaeta "uta" o kondo wa boku ga kimi ni utau ban dakara_  
_Koko ni sengen shiyō ka_  
_(They must be felt with the heart.)_  
_Boku no inochi aru kagiri wa kimi no chīsai chīsai mikata de iru koto o_

_Sukoshi no misu nante kakikeshite yareru gurai no_  
_(They must be felt with the heart.)_  
_Ātisuto ni naru kara_  
_Hora, suki ni yareba ii_

_"I'll give it a 9/10, Shingetsu. You're voice is good, But I swore I heard you secretly laughing while singing." The teacher said. "Hm, reeeeeeaaaly?~ What a shame~ Meh, It's a passing score anyway.~" Vector said cheerfully. "Susume, Susume, Chikara no kagiri..." Vector hums._

_At Art Class..._

_"Shi-Shingetsu? What is this that you drew? It looks... weird." His teacher examined. Vector grinned._

_ "I call this art: 'Dropping the masquerade.' It's about a boy, who is friends with another boy, but it was revealed that he was an enemy! Now, the boy's best friend, thinks his friend has betrayed him, and due to the darkness spreading through his body, he surrendered himself to darkness!" Vector explained. The painting was an orange haired boy, transforming int some sort of alien, with no mouth, facing a boy with spiky black and red hair. Beside him was a blue-floating alien, with a tint of black on his chest. While the enemy looked amused, The boy looked angry, and the blue alien looked like he was in pain._

_"I told you to draw something that focuses on the word: "Betrayal"! Where is the betrayal in this?!" The teacher asked. "The blue alien thought he was BETRAYED by his best friend!~" Vector replied._

_"...You got that from an anime, didn't you?" The teacher asked._

_At Lunch Time..._

_"Shingetsu is really creepy you know? You just don't know when he starts laughing, and when he starts stopping." Yoshi told his twin brother, Alan, who nods in agreement. Murasaki stares at Vector who seems to be on the phone with someone._

_"Hello, Yata-Garasu? How are you? I got a high score at Music and Arts today! Hm? Heartland? What's that?_

_..._

_"A city for children and adults? And where you can be yourself? Huh? You saw a hyper-active boy, with a friend whose hair looks like a squid and flirts with girls? A girl that is friends with a cat-lady, tsundere and Yaoi-fangirl? A guy that collects dragon plushies? And the principal of a high-school is hyper, and extremely nice? Sounds like fun!" Vector comments, hearing everything about Heartland from his cousin._

_"Yes it is, Rei. You should study here. It's better." Yata-Garasu advises him. "Hm... Sure! After summer!" Vector replies. He then turns off his phone. _

_"Next class is English. This should be fun.~HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~" Vector giggles._

_After school..._

_More kids are hiding from Vector. Some are talking about the party this evening. And some are just going home. Vector walked home from school, carrying his books, and baseball bat. He must have scared his teacher during the audition for a play, since he stopped moving. Vector opened the door to his house, rushing inside._

_"Vector honey, how was- Hmmm?" His mother saw he got another letter. 3rd time this week. Sighing, she opened it._

_"Mr/Mrs. Shingetsu,_

_Regarding your son, Vector "Rei" Shingetsu, I'm pretty sure you already knew what he has been doing. From drawing a disturbing picture to blowing up the science lab. From laughing insanely, to "accidentally" hitting our teachers with a baseball._

_He has been telling us about how he should be transferred to a new school, one that fits his attitude: Heartland Academy._

_I expect Mr. Vector Shingetsu to move to Heartland Academy or any other school tomorrow or next week. His behavior is creeping out some students, and teachers. His behavior has a failing grade, and we don't want to suspend/expel him like that. He may think it's a joke and start laughing again. His cousin, "Yata-Garasu" has informed him about this school, and we think that he already knows about Vector's lack of friends. _

_However, he is invited to today's party. Think of it as a "farewell party"._

_-From, The School Principal/President/Entire Staff-_

_That evening..._

_Vector was outside the school, talking to his cousin on the phone._

_"Good news!~ I'm moving to Heartland Academy! Oh, and do you study there?" Vector asked. "No. I don't." Yata-Garasu lied. This way, Vector can make friends without him helping him. "Awwww... What a shame.~ Anyway, I can FINALLY do anything I'm not able to do in this school!" Vector replied. He then hung up. "Tonight's going to be fun...~"_

_"Did your parents get the letter?" His principal asked. Vector nodded. "Yup.~" He replied simply. He then continued walking to the gym. He saw a __chandelier hanging._

_"They hung a chandelier for this evening, huh?~" Vector observed. He saw it shaking a little. "Must be My imagination." he thought to himself._

_Sitting there, he wondered: Why was he so happy? Why did he act like the world actually liked him, when they're CLEARLY terrified of him? Why does he keep laughing, even when it's a serious moment? Why does he feel a... tint of sadness in him? Is it because he lacked friends? Why does he lack friends? More like, WHY does he act happy?_

_The cause? He NEVER went outside in his childhood. Always in his room, watching television, playing games, reading manga or talking to his rabbit. Maybe because he thought reality was not as interesting as the things he did in his life?_

_He remembered once. He talked to the mirror. He was sad back then, and felt lonely. He started talking to the mirror, naming his reflection: "Rei"._

_He asked Rei: "Why don't I have any friends?", and Rei replied. "Don't be silly, I'M your friend! Although, you can only communicate with Me, via mirror, You can BE me!" Rei explained. That maybe the reason. He and "Rei" or his reflection are in the same body. His anger, seriousness, loneliness... They were all being covered with his cheerfulness and insanity._

_Murasaki looked at Vector again. It wasn't like him to be in deep thought. Yoshi and Alan noticed as well. The chandelier finally fell, although slowly._

_Scaring students, they all ran to the corner of the room, except for Vector, who was deep on thought. Vector shivered, and then he noticed the shards of glass near him. "Wha...?" He thought. How LONG was he thinking? Hell, he didn't even notice the chandelier fell, and the shrieks of students._

_"SHINGETSU?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" The principal screamed. Vector blinked in confusion._

_"Excuse Me?" He replied, his laugh not being heard. Other than that, he didn't look happy AT ALL._

_"DON'T LIE! YOU MADE THE CHANDELIER FELL, DIDN'T YOU?! I KNOW YOU PLAY PRANKS, BUT THIS IS TOO FAR!" The principal screamed. Vector tilted his head._

_"Um, No. I didn't. I was just sitting there, thi-"_

_"SHINGETSU! I'VE BEEN VERY PATIENT WITH YOU! I THOUGHT YOU HAD SOME SORT OF MENTAL DISORDER THAT CAUSED YOU TO KEEP TALKING TO YOUR REFLECTION, BUT YOU'RE INSANE!" The principal cut him off._

_Then it snapped._

_Rei, his reflection, his imaginary brother, was the only friend he had. And they said he had a mental disorder._

_"NOW LOOK HERE! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU THINK I'M THE ONE WHO DID IT! IS IT BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE THE PERSON YOU CAN KEEP BLAMING FOR EVERY SINGLE PROBLEM YOU HAVE IN THIS SCHOOL?! AND DON'T YOU DARE, CALL REI, A MENTAL DISORDER!" Vector answered. The students were in shock, noticing Vector's change in attitude. The ring from Vector's phone was enough to break the silence._

_"Hello?" He sighed. "Vec? This is Yata-Garasu. I've been calling you 3 times already. How's it going?" Yata-Garasu asked. "...Can you call Mother and Father? I thought of something. I'll move into Heartland Academy on my own. Meaning: I'll live on My own." He answered. His cousin gulped. "S-sure, Vec." His cousin answered. Vector's voice sounded different, but he decided not to question it._

_Vector huffed, leaving the school. Once he was outside, his personality reverted back to normal. Looking to a puddle, he saw his reflection._

_"You let it all out." Rei said._

_"I did, Rei." Vector answered._

_"And are you sure about your decision?" Rei asked, worried._

_"Yup. Nothing'll change My mind." Vector answered._

_The Next Day..._

_"Vector, honey... Are you sure?" His mother asked. Vector had decided to leave his home. He bought his clothes, some of his furniture, school supplies, and the papers needed to enroll the school. He decided to leave Shining behind, so his parents could still have something that belonged to him._

_"Vector, before you go..." His father started. He handed him a pet carrier._

_"I'm not bringing Shining." Vector replied. "No. This will be your new companion." His mother replied. Peeking inside, he saw a snake._

_"Cool! A snake! I'm naming you Umbral!" Vector said happily. He then hopped into the taxi with Yata-Garasu. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"_

_At Heartland..._

_"Apartment #23 is the place you're staying. Can you carry you're stuff?" Yata-Garasu asked. Vector nods. "Don't worry." He answers. He waves goodbye to his cousin._

_Apparently, he was wrong. He had a HARD time carrying the boxes. One by one. He saw a girl his age standing in front of him._

_"Need any help?" The girl asked. "Are you new here?" She added. "Yeah, I'm staying in Apartment #23." Vector answered. The girl's eyes widened. "Oh. You're My new neighbor." She said. "My name's Rinko Yutora. I'm a first year at Heartland Academy." Rinko introduced herself. "My nickname is "Rin" or "Rin-chan", but you can call me Rinko if you want." She answered. "I'm Vector Shingetsu. I'm called "Rei" as a nickname. I'm attending Heartland Academy as a first year tomorrow." He introduced himself. "So you're our new classmate? Cool." She commented. Staring at the box, she picked it up._

_"You don't have to." Vector said. Although Rinko was FASTER than him, managing to already carry 4 boxes. "It's okay, I need exercise anyway." She answered. They spent some time talking, and carrying Vector's stuff to his apartment. They were done in less than an hour._

_"Thanks, Rinko. You were a big help." Vector told the orange haired girl. He was cut off by his stomach growling. "Heehee... You're starving, huh? I'll make some snacks, so you... and you're snake can eat." Rinko said._

_Vector's first real friend._

* * *

**I decided to do that because of reasons.**

**Next Chapter: Yuma and the others chase down Vector with the help of Yata-Garasu! Dark, finding out about the incident, decides to ignore Nurse Minami's warning about it being too cold outside. With a snowstorm, He escapes his house to search for his little brother... With the help of his mother, Rika!**

**Review if ya like!**


End file.
